Intercambio De Amor
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: un pequeño trato... pero a la ves el descubre todo lo que siente.
1. Default Chapter

Intercambio De Amor  
  
CAPITULO 1 EL NUEVO ALUMNO  
  
Ya hace una semana que Arnold, Gerald y Helga salvaron el vecindario de ser totalmente destruido, y las clases ya empiezan nuevamente.  
  
En el camión  
  
Gerald: hola viejo  
  
Arnold: hola Gerald  
  
Ambos hacen su saludo acostumbrado  
  
Gerald: no puedo creerlo, primero salvamos el vecindario y ahora de regreso a clases no lo puedo creer.  
  
Arnold: bueno velo de un lado amable por lo menos no tu vimos que mudarnos  
  
Gerald: en eso tienes razón y te apoyo el 100% en eso, a todo esto viejo todavía no me as dicho como es que Helga acabo en el techo de la torre.  
  
Arnold se hace el desentendido por unos momentos  
  
Gerald: Arnold... Arnold... ARNOLD  
  
Arnold: perdona Gerald es que estaba pensando eso es todo  
  
Gerald: oye viejo no sé, si son cosas mías pero cada vez que hablamos de lo que paso esa noche en la torre te haces el desentendido que pasa viejo.  
  
Arnold: no es nada Gerald es solo que no es el momento para hablar de eso, eso es todo.  
  
Gerald: de acuerdo como digas  
  
Mientras tanto en la parte de adelante estaban Helga y Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: no puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho y que luego te arrepintieras de ello (dice en voz baja)  
  
Helga: bueno es que, no fui solo yo a demás el también me hizo retractarme  
  
Phoebe: bueno eso muestra que siempre en los momentos mas críticos uno siempre muestra sus sentimientos.  
  
Helga: Phoebe mejor cambiemos de temas quieres olvídalo todo por completo  
  
Phoebe: de acuerdo... olvidando  
  
El autobús se detuvo y todos como si nada como un día normal y corriente y todos se dirigen a sus salones.  
  
Sr. Simmons: bueno niños antes que nada démosle un aplauso a Arnold y Gerald por salvar nuestro amado vecindario.  
  
Todos aplauden  
  
Sr. Simmons: bueno a parte de eso les tengo otra sorpresa tenemos un nuevo alumno en nuestra clase y lo mejor de todo es que es el primo de Laila démosle la bienvenida a Rick.  
  
En eso entra un muchacho con una chamarra negra y una blusa blanca con lentes negros y su cabello es color castaño claro y su pantalón era de color azul marino oscuro.  
  
Todas las chicas a excepción de Helga estaban impresionadas puesto que este chico tenia como un porte de galán (en pocas palabras un chico popular.)  
  
Helga: vaya ahora llega un chico nuevo y todas las chicas se alborotan no crees phoebe dice mirándolo pero cual fue su sorpresa que también ella estaba con una cara de niña boda enamorada.  
  
Helga: pensando... no puedo creerlo  
  
Sr. Simmons: bueno Rick creo que debes de sentarte junto a Laila ya que son primos y ella puede enseñarte todo con relación a la escuela  
  
Rick: de acuerdo como usted diga.  
  
Gerald: vaya se nota que es primo de Laila mira nada mas como llama la atención dice mirando a las chicas.  
  
Arnold: si es normal, se nota que la familia de Laila tienden a sé populares él dice esto ala ves que observa a Laila detenidamente.  
  
Gerald: oye Arnold creo que ya deberías quitártela de la cabeza amigo a ella solo le agradas nada más.  
  
Arnold: si lo sé Gerald pero es que no puedo evitarlo, en serio ya lo intente y no puedo.  
  
Gerald: pues viejo estas perdido.  
  
En eso se escucha la campana de el almuerzo  
  
Arnold, Gerald, Sid y stinky se a cercan a Rick  
  
Arnold: oye Rick no quieres sentarte con nosotros  
  
Rick: Sí claro porque no  
  
Gerald: vaya a sí que eres el primo de Laila, no se parecen mucho  
  
Rick: bueno solo un poco en el color de los ojos de ay en fuera nuestras facciones son muy diferentes.  
  
Arnold: no tanto  
  
Stinky: si Arnold tiene razón cuando ella llego a nuestra clase por primera ves se hizo muy popular al igual que tu, en eso si se parecen.  
  
Arnold: Stinky tiene razón, desde que llegaste la casi todas las chicas se fijaron en ti  
  
Rick: casi, mmmmm yo diría que todas amigo  
  
Sid: en eso te equivocas porque Helga fue la única que no te tomo encuenta  
  
Rick: Helga y quien es ella  
  
En ese momento en que le iban a contestar se acerco Laila a ellos  
  
Laila: hola chicos  
  
Arnold inmediatamente quedo embobado al verla: Hoola Laila  
  
Laila: hola Arnold, oye Rick vine para recordarte que no olvides que el día de hoy le prometiste a mi Padre ayudarlo con las cajas de tu mudanza que llegaran hoy en la tarde.  
  
Rick: si claro, y gracias por recordármelo.  
  
Laila: de nada nos vemos dice y se va sin decir nada más.  
  
Arnold solo baja su cabeza algo triste  
  
Gerald: Arnold viejo esta bien  
  
Rick: que le pasa  
  
Sid: es que a Arnold le gusta tu prima  
  
Rick: a sí, vaya y que dice ella  
  
Stinky: pues a ella solo le agrada eso es todo  
  
Rick: ya veo, bueno no me tardo iré por algo de tomar dice parándose y va a donde esta las cajas de jugo de naranja y leche.  
  
Toma un poco de jugo y lo empieza a beber en el camino en eso se atraganta por algo que le llamo la atención luego se queda mudo por unos momentos.  
  
Ante es estaba una chica realmente linda su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules.  
  
Rick: pero quien es esa dice ya pudiendo hablar  
  
Y va rápidamente a la mesa donde están los chicos  
  
Rick: oigan muchachos me podrían decir quien es esa chica de dos coletas y con el moño roza.  
  
Gerald: esa es Helga Pataki.  
  
Sid: si y ella es la única chica de nuestro salón que no se intereso en ti.  
  
Stinky: Sid eso es normal Helga nunca se fijaría en nadie.  
  
Arnold al escuchar a Stinky solo alza un la mirada y recuerda por unos momentos todo lo que paso esa noche que salvaron el vecindario.  
  
Gerald: Arnold estas bien...  
  
Arnold: si, me encuentro muy bien Gerald.  
  
Gerald: creo que Laila ya té afecto bastante  
  
Estas palabras llegan a oídos de Helga quien se acerca ellos sin siquiera dudarlo Helga: vaya, vaya pero si es el Cabeza de balón y el grupo de tontos  
  
Gerald: no moleste Helga que no ves que Arnold anda muy deprimido  
  
Rick solo estaba callado y observando a Helga  
  
Helga: si claro ya que el Cabeza de balón sigue soñando con su amor prohibido la señorita perfección ya deberías darte cuenta que a ella solo le agradas no le gustas ya como antes solo le agradas.  
  
Gerald: ya basta Helga  
  
En eso cuando Helga le iva a responder Phoebe la llama  
  
Helga: te salvaste esta ves pero la próxima no, no dice nada mas y se retira a donde se encuentra phoebe.  
  
Gerald: Arnold viejo, en verdad ya deberías enfrentarla y no permitirle que te diga esas cosas.  
  
Arnold: no vale la pena y lo sabes Gerald es mejor no contestarle nada.  
  
Gerald: pues no te funciona mas té molesta.  
  
Stinky: si parece que en verdad debe odiarte bastante porque eres el chico al que más fastidia  
  
Al escuchar eso Rick sonríe y solo a tina a quitarse sus lentes negros por unos momentos y su sonrisa continua pero esta ves con un pequeño toque de perversidad... 


	2. El Trato a Comenzado

CAPITULO 2 EL TRATO A COMENZADO  
Las clases pasaron rápido y Arnold y Gerald se dirigían al campo para encontrarse con el grupo cuando de pronto...  
  
Rick: oye Arnold  
  
Arnold: Sí Rick que pasa???  
  
Rick: podemos hablar un momento  
  
Arnold: bueno es que Gerald y yo nos encontraríamos con los chicos en el Campo Gerald  
  
Gerald: si asi es, y si llegamos tarde para la practica Helga nos regañara  
  
Rick: es solo un momento no te quitare mucho tiempo en serio  
  
Arnold: de acuerdo... luego voltea a ver a Gerald no me tardo ok  
  
Gerald: ok  
  
Ellos dos se alejan un y se sientan en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela  
  
Arnold: bueno Rick cual es el problema.  
  
Rick: bueno mas bien queria proponerte algo y creo que te agradara la idea que tengo en mente.  
  
Arnold: a sí y de que se trata  
  
Rick: un intercambio  
  
Arnold: como???????  
  
Rick: bueno, veras a mí me gusta una chica pero me doy cuenta que yo no le intereso es mas ni me mira.  
  
Arnold: si y eso que tiene que ver con el intercambio  
  
Rick: muy fácil tu me ayudas a que ella se interese en mi y yo te ayudo con mi prima Laila  
  
Arnold se para de la sorpresa y deja caer sus cuadernos por momentos.  
  
Rick: vaya se nota que te impresiono, entonces que aceptas...????  
  
Arnold: haber espera un minuto, quieres decir que si te ayudo a conquistar a la chica que te gusta tu arias lo mismo para que Laila se interese por mí  
  
Rick: si asi es  
  
Arnold: bueno admito que me gusta mucho Laila pero, no crees que se enojarían ambas chicas si se enteran de esto.  
  
Rick: no te preocupes amigo ni se van a enterar es fácil mira yo le digo cosas interesantes de ti a mi prima y ya veras que al rato la tendrás en tus brazos y sin problemas.  
  
Arnold al escucharlo decir eso se sonroja un poco.  
  
Rick: y mira que lo único que te pido es que tu me ayudes con la chica que me interesa y que en verdad me llama mucho la atención es mas creo que me gusta mucho.  
  
Arnold: bueno es que no sé  
  
Rick: mira Arnold te lo pongo a sí esta es tu mas grande oportunidad para que mi Prima se interese por ti.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón, bueno esta bien te ayudare  
  
Rick: de acuerdo entonces el trato esta echo dice a la ves que ambos de dan la mano para cerrar el trato.  
  
Arnold: y quien la chica que te gusta????????????  
  
Rick sonríe un poco y luego habla: Helga Pataki  
  
Arnold suelta su mano de la de el  
  
Arnold: HELGA PATAKI, estas loco como crees que voy hacer eso y menos con ella  
  
Rick: bueno lo que pasa es que hoy vi que eres el único chico al que ella mas le hace caso en parte que té molesta mucho.  
  
Arnold solo se sonroja un poco: si pero es que tu no la conoces ella no es como las demás chicas... y si se entera de esto si me va a matar.  
  
Rick: cálmate amigo no creo que ella haga tal cosa  
  
Arnold: pues n ola conoces a demás que te gusta de ella o que apenas y la conoces.  
  
Rick: su cabello, sus ojos y su carácter  
  
Arnold: pero Helga Pataki estas seguro de lo que dices, no té estas confundiendo.  
  
Rick: oye Arnold me doy cuenta que tú eres muy maduro y el que más aconseja a todos eso me lo dijeron Sid y Stinky, pero te diré algo esa niña es muy bonita y te puedo asegurar que hay tal ves muchos como yo que les gustan las chicas a si, a si que no me salga que ella es la única chica que no puede ser conquistada.  
  
Arnold se callo por momentos  
  
Rick: ves tengo razón tu sabes que con forme pase mas tiempo todas tu amigas cambiaran y tanto Helga como mi prima y las demás chicas terminaran teniendo admiradores por doquier.  
  
Arnold: mira sé que tienes razón pero ahora ella es todo un enigma y para que se interese en ti, tendría que saber todo sus gusto y a parte convertirte en el chico de sus sueños.  
  
Rick: pues creo que eres capaz de hacerlo no, si como dicen salvaste el este barrio, ayudarme a conquistar a una chica no a de ser tan difícil.  
  
Arnold: puede sonar fácil decirlo pero lo difícil es hacerlo  
  
Rick: piensa en Laila, esta es tu mas grande oportunidad no creo que seas tan tonto como para desperdiciar esta oportunidad que te estoy brindando.  
  
Arnold: si claro amigo Laila es más suave, linda y tierna en cuanto Helga es gruñona, mandona y muy dominante no es lo mismo.  
  
Rick: mira tenemos 3 semanas ok  
  
Arnold: como que e semanas  
  
Rick: si dentro de 3 semanas vendrá la feria no entonces tu y yo tendremos una doble cita tenemos todo ese tiempo para que tanto tu como yo hagamos nuestra parte para que ellas acepten salir con nosotros.  
  
Arnold: bueno con tal de que no se entere, creo que todo estará bien  
  
Rick: de acuerdo y a todo esto que piensas hacer como la vas a convencer de que salga con migo  
  
Arnold: ya te lo dije tendré que investigar a Helga mas a fondo, para saber que cosas le gustan  
  
Rick: bueno, y con respecto a mi prima no te preocupes yo are que ella caiga rendida a tus brazos ya lo veras, bueno te dejo ya que te han de estar esperando en el campo Gerald.  
  
Arnold: es cierto, o no Helga va a matarme dice corriendo rápidamente hacia el campo  
  
Ya en el Campo Gerald  
  
Gerald: oye viejo que te paso si que te demoraste bastante  
  
Arnold: si lo se pero es que, la conversación con Rick fue un poco mas larga de lo que pensé.  
  
Helga: oye Cabeza de Balón, por que tan tarde que no ves que a si no podríamos jugar bien asi que anda muévete y ocupa tu base.  
  
Arnold: si lo que tu digas Helga  
  
Ellos empiezan a jugar hasta que dieron las 4:00 de la tarde y Arnold y Gerald se dirigían a la casa de huéspedes  
  
Gerald: oye viejo y que fue lo que hablaste con Rick  
  
Arnold: pues no me lo vas a creer Gerald pero me pidió que lo ayudara a conquistar a una chica.  
  
Gerald: espera un minuto viejo el te pidió ayuda a ti ???????  
  
Arnold: si asi es Gerald.  
  
Gerald: pero porque, el es de esos chicos que fácilmente puede conseguir novia.  
  
Arnold: pues lo que pasa es que la chica que a el le gusta no es como las demás.  
  
Gerald: a si y quien es la chica ????  
  
Arnold: pues nada mas y nada menos que Helga Pataki  
  
Gerald se detiene por unos momentos completamente impresionado  
  
Gerald: HELGA PATAKI que acaso Rick esta loco.  
  
Arnold: pues la verdad asi lo creo, pero me dijo que haríamos un intercambio.  
  
Gerald: intercambio de que...  
  
Arnold: yo lo ayudaba con Helga y el me ayudaría con Laila  
  
Gerald: pues viendo ese cambio... tu amigo... eres el que sale ganando  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón en eso Gerald luego se calla por momentos solo pensando... (pensamientos de Arnold... No estoy muy seguro de esto pero bueno Laila se fijara en mi, pero ay algo que me dice que esto no esta bien.)  
  
En eso Gerald lo saca de sus pensamientos  
  
Gerald: Arnold... Arnold, oye viejo estas bien  
  
Arnold: mmmmm si Gerald es que solo pensaba en como hacer que Helga se fije en Rick.  
  
Gerald: no te preocupes amigo, yo el casanova de la P.S. 118 te ayudare no por algo somos amigos.  
  
Arnold: gracias Gerald. 


	3. El Comienzo de Todo

CAPITULO 3 EL COMIENZO DE TODO  
  
Arnold se encontraba acostado en su cama y su mirada estaba perdida ante la imagen de la hermosa noche.  
  
En eso tocan a la puerta  
  
Arnold: adelante  
  
Abuelo: hola hombre corto te traje unas galletitas y un baso de leche  
  
Arnold: gracias abuelo pero hoy no tengo hambre  
  
Abuelo: mmmmmm estas seguro Arnold, si no yo me las comeré todas  
  
Arnold: muy seguro abuelo  
  
El abuelo de Arnold empieza a comerse las galletas y bañándolas un poco con la leche.  
  
Arnold: oye abuelo  
  
Abuelo: si que pasa hombre pequeño dice a un comiendo las galletas  
  
Arnold: mira veras necesito un consejo, ya que hoy en la escuela llego un niño nuevo y el me pidió ayuda.  
  
Abuelo: a si  
  
Arnold: si y bueno me dijo que si lo ayudaba a conquistar a una chica y esta chica es...  
  
Abuelo : espera déjame adivinar la niña de una sola ceja ????  
  
Arnold: si... pero como lo supiste  
  
Abuelo: bueno mayor mente Arnold siempre que me preguntas algo asi es con relación a ella.  
  
Arnold: bueno el punto es que no se si pueda ayudarlo, pues ya sabes a como es Helga.  
  
Abuelo: mas bien hombre pequeño, creo que en le fondo no quieres porque sabes que si lo ayudas vas a perder algo muy especial  
  
Arnold: de que estas hablando Abuelo  
  
Abuelo: es solo que si lo ayudas perderás ese gran lazo que tienes con la niña de una sola ceja... en pocas palabras no quieres porque sabes que en el fondo te gusta.  
  
Arnold: Que gustarme Helga... no eso nunca ella siempre me fastidia a demás él me ofreció ayudarme a conquistar a Laila y creo que si lo voy ayudar ya que asi podre quitarme de encima a Helga.  
  
Abuelo: Arnold mira lo que estas diciendo si lo ayudas después no podrás echarte para atrás  
  
Arnold: no abuelo ya esta decidido lo ayudare  
  
Abuelo: esta bien hombre pequeño pero recuerda que yo te lo advertí dice saliendo de la habitación de Arnold.  
  
Arnold: mmmmm gustarme a mi Helga, pero cosas locas dice el abuelo dice empezando a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
Arnold: mañana mismo hablare con Gerald para que me ayude a saber los gusto de ella y con eso ayudar a Rick.  
  
El se acuesta en su cama y apaga la luz...  
  
Mientras tanto en la Casa de Laila  
  
Rick: bueno ya esta todo listo  
  
Laila: vaya estas muy cansado, me imagino que fue pesado para ti y para mi padre cargar todas esas cosas.  
  
Rick: bueno un poco, por cierto Laila puedo hacerte una pregunta  
  
Laila: si dime  
  
Rick: que hay entre tu y Arnold  
  
Laila: nada, solo me agrada.  
  
Rick: solo eso que nunca te gusto???  
  
Laila: bueno hubo en una cierta ocasión que el me gustaba mucho pero cuando el me dijo que yo no le gustaba como yo pensaba que yo a el le gustaba pues...  
  
Rick: haber espera, te gusta antes pero el te dijo que solo le agradabas verdad  
  
Laila: si asi es  
  
Rick: y cuando el se dio cuenta de que tu le gustabas tu ya no estabas interesada en el por que te lastimo cuando te dijo esas palabras verdad  
  
Laila: si asi es, y es por eso que solo me agrada y me simpatiza  
  
Rick: ya veo, pero dime no hay una posibilidad solo una pequeña de que el te vuelva a gustar.  
  
Laila: bueno no estoy segura de eso  
  
Rick: solo dime un si o un no  
  
Laila: bueno creo que... si ... bueno eso creo  
  
Rick: ok  
  
Laila: y porque tu pregunta  
  
Rick: solo curiosidad eso es todo dice tomando una lata de refresco del refrigerador.  
  
En casa de Helga suena el celular de ella  
  
Helga: bueno  
  
Phoebe: hola Helga perdona por hablar un poco tarde.  
  
Helga: mmm no hay problema phoebe y a que se debe tu llamada  
  
Phoebe: lo que pasa Helga es que hace rato me hablo el Sr. Simmons y me dijo que si podría ayudarlo con un montaje para una obra que anda haciendo  
  
Helga: mmmmm y le dijiste que si verdad  
  
Phoebe: si asi es, mira lo que pasa es que ya no tienen quien lo ayude ya que los de quinto también andan algo ocupados no solo con la obra si no también con el vestuario y líneas ya sabes.  
  
Helga: ok y me imagino que quieres que te ayude.  
  
Phoebe: si no es mucha molestia claro esta.  
  
Helga: o que rayos esta bien Phoebe te ayudare.  
  
Phoebe: en serio muchas gracias Helga bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en el autobús ok  
  
Helga: ok phoebe y buenas noches  
  
Phoebe: buenas noches Helga.  
  
Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo y luego se retiraron a dormir.  
  
En la mañana en el Autobús  
  
Arnold: hola Gerald bueno días  
  
Gerald: buenos días Arnold y bien que vamos hacer con relación a ya sabes...  
  
Arnold: bueno lo e estado pensando y si lo voy a ayudar  
  
Gerald: de acuerdo viejo pero a un pienso que eres un hombre loco  
  
Arnold: tal ves pero tomo en cuenta de que el me ayudara con Laila y viendo eso yo diría que vale la pena no.  
  
Gerald: si te entiendo bueno empezaremos desde hoy no  
  
Arnold: si asi es  
  
Mientras tanto Helga y Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: en verdad te agradezco que me ayudes con esto  
  
Helga: si de acuerdo pero no te ponga sentimental sabes que eso no me gusta  
  
Phoebe: si lo que tu digas  
  
Helga: y cuando vamos a empezar a ayudar a el señor Sr. Simmons.  
  
Phoebe: bueno mañana llegaran algunos paquetes y lo ayudaremos a armar un el escenario.  
  
Helga: baya bueno solo espero que nos compensen un poco por esto  
  
Phoebe: bueno Helga es mas valioso ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio  
  
Helga: si, si lo que tu digas.  
  
Todos bajan de el autobús y Helga se topa con Arnold  
  
Helga: Arnold dice moviendo un poco su cabeza... Oye fíjate por donde vas Cabeza de Balón  
  
Arnold: lo siento Helga  
  
Helga: si esta bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir si no ya veras dice ya a punto de entrar  
  
Arnold: Helga espera un momento  
  
Helga: si que quieres Arnoldo  
  
Arnold: solo me preguntaba que si que vas hacer mañana  
  
Helga: por que el interés dice cruzándose de brazos  
  
Arnold: bueno es que todos vamos a ir mañana a la arcada y queríamos saber si pueden ir tu y phoebe.  
  
Helga: para tu información Cabeza de balón Phoebe y yo nos vamos a tener que quedar hasta tarde para ayudar a el Sr. Simmons con algunas cosas asi que no vamos a poder luego de decir esto se marcha.  
  
Arnold: bueno Gerald ya por lo menos sabremos que hoy vamos de nuevo a la practica y que mañana tendremos estará aquí  
  
Gerald: y eso de que nos sirve  
  
Arnold: desde hoy empezaremos a ver los gustos de Helga  
  
Gerald: vaya eres un hombre listo realmente listo  
  
Ambos hacen su saludo secreto y entran a la escuela. 


	4. La Investigación Inicia

CAPITULO 4 LA INVESTIGACIÓN INICIA  
  
Las clases pasaron normal y Helga y Phoebe estaban platicando sobre la obra escolar que ahora el Sr. Simmons estaba haciendo con los de 5 grado, sin darse cuenta que Arnold y Gerald las estaban siguiendo.  
  
Phoebe: que te parece si nos sentamos aquí mientras yo voy a comprar unos Helados ok.  
  
Helga: si de acuerdo y que el mío sea de fresa ok.  
  
Phoebe: ok a la orden.  
  
Cuando Phoebe se aleja ella saca por unos momentos su portarretratos en forma de corazón.  
  
Helga: hay otro día mi amado, cuando podrá ser el día que en verdad no tenga ser mala con tigo, y poder decirte sin siquiera arrepentirme de lo que siento por ti.  
  
En eso Gerald estaba escuchando todo sin siquiera poder ver la foto del portarretrato.  
  
Gerald: Arnold escuchaste eso dice volteando a ver a donde el estaba pero había desaparecido... y este a donde se metió dice mirando a todas partes.  
  
Arnold llega con unos refrescos en sus manos.  
  
Arnold: a quien buscas Gerald.  
  
Gerald: oye viejo Helga acaba de decir que ama a alguien y tu te lo perdiste.  
  
Arnold solo atino a quedarse callado por momentos.  
  
Arnold: y ella dijo su nombre.  
  
Gerald: no solo dijo que como quisiera ser buna con el y poder decirle cuanto lo quiere.  
  
Arnold: ya veo  
  
Gerald: jajajaja  
  
Arnold: y porque la riza.  
  
Gerald: porque no puedo creerlo Helga Pataki enamora de alguien.  
  
Arnold: bueno a todos nos pasa, mejor concentrémonos en saber sus gusto ok.  
  
Gerald: huy viejo creo que te molesto mi comentario.  
  
Arnold: no la verdad es que estoy algo cansado eso es todo.  
  
Gerald le iba a decir algo cuando escuchan a Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: aquí tienes Helga.  
  
Helga inmediatamente guarda su portarretrato.  
  
Helga: gracias Phoebe.  
  
Ella empieza a comer un poco de su helado y luego solo se queda mirando el suelo por momentos.  
  
Helga: oye phoebe  
  
Phoebe: si que pasa dice mirándola  
  
Helga: bueno, mira en dado caso de que alguien se enterada de lo que te voy a decir, creo que sabes que te aria algo muy malo verdad.  
  
Phoebe: si lo se Helga no te preocupes no diré nada  
  
Helga: bueno es que en toda esta semana he estado pensando, bueno esque yo no se a veces me pregunto tu crees que le pueda gustar a un chico  
  
Phoebe se paro rápidamente y dejo caer su helado al oírla decir eso  
  
Phoebe: bueno Helga... yo no se que decirte...  
  
Helga: se que no soy popular o linda o graciosa pero a veces me pregunto si abra alguien que no se fije en eso bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
Phoebe: bueno Helga, yo te conozco mejor que nadie y se que eres una chica honesta y una gran amiga a un que delante de los demás eres ruda pero en ciertos momentos muestras un poco de amabilidad y te diré que es algo admirable de ti cuando lo haces.  
  
Helga: bueno gracias  
  
Phoebe: y a todo esto por que la pregunta  
  
Helga: bueno es que e estado pensando en un pequeño cambio eso es todo, pero bueno ya no hablemos de eso dice parándose y creo que ya deberíamos irnos esta noche me quedare en ti casa ok.  
  
Phoebe: si, sabes mi mamá me dijo que nos aria un rico pastel el día de hoy.  
  
Helga: pues déjame decirte que tu mamá es una gran cocinera y me encantan sus postres.  
  
Phoebe: gracias Helga.  
  
Helga: a no me des las gracias solo que cuando vayamos a comerlo me des una porción grande.  
  
Phoebe: jajaja de acuerdo.  
  
Ambas se retiran  
  
Gerald: vaya yo nunca pensé que con Helga se podría hablar asi tranquilamente.  
  
Arnold: si a mi a veces me sorprende.  
  
Gerald: mmmmm bueno a un asi esto no nos lleva a nada  
  
Arnold: tienes razón esta noche iremos a casa de Phoebe.  
  
Gerald: espera un momento quieres decir que nos vamos a pasar toda la noche vigilándolas.  
  
Arnold: si asi es.  
  
Gerald: pero en que piensas Arnold no me dejan tan tarde en la calle y si no me presento mi madre va a matarme.  
  
Arnold: calma Gerald es mejor que llamemos a tu casa para decir que te quedaras en la mía y yo are lo mismo.  
  
Gerald: no se si esta loco o si eres un chico listo.  
  
Ambos van a un teléfono publico y marcan cada uno el numero de su casa avisando que cada un se quedaría a dormir en casa del otro  
  
Arnold: bueno ya esta con esto no tendremos problemas.  
  
Gerald: Arnold, viejo no estoy muy seguro de esto  
  
Arnold: bueno yo al principio tampoco pero ayer en la noche... luego se callo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.  
  
Gerald: ayer en la noche que?????????  
  
Arnold: no nada Gerald olvídalo cosas locas de el abuelo  
  
Gerald: de acuerdo como digas. Y ambos se dirigen a la casa de Phoebe.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Phoebe suben por la escalera de incendio hasta llegar a la habitación de Phoebe donde ambos permanecen sentados y oyendo la conversación de las chicas.  
  
Phoebe: vaya si que a sido un día muy cansado verdad.  
  
Helga: pues mas bien a mi me parece muy aburrido  
  
Phoebe: o vamos Helga debe haber algo que te guste a parte de las luchas.  
  
Helga: bueno si muchas cosas.  
  
Phoebe: como cuales.  
  
Helga: bueno mmmmm leer libros, escribir poemas ya sabes esas cosas tontás.  
  
Phoebe: hay vamos Helga tu y yo sabemos que tus poemas a un que son leídos anónimos en la clase, a todos les gustan.  
  
Helga: si mientras no sepan que yo soy la que los escribe todo estará bien.  
  
Tanto Arnold como Gerald estaban sorprendidos  
  
Gerald: ella escribía esos poemas , no puedo creerlo viejo  
  
Arnold: yo ni siquiera sabía que a Helga le gustaban esas cosas  
  
Helga: bueno Phoebe ya es tarde y mañana si que nos espera un día duro.  
  
Phoebe: si bueno, espera voy por unas galletas y unos vasos de leche  
  
Helga: si esta bien Helga empieza a quitarse su ropa y en ese momento Arnold se para ver porque estaba todo callado y queda con los ojos bien abiertos y de repente se desmaya.  
  
Gerald: Arnold estas bien dice hablando en voz baja y moviéndolo un poco  
  
Arnold habré sus ojos y mira a Gerald  
  
Gerald: oye amigo que te paso  
  
Arnold: ahora si que lo he visto todo  
  
Gerald: se para y mira por la ventana y luego mira a Arnold, bien es solo Helga en piyama eso no es gran cosa  
  
Arnold: mmmmmmm (pensando si hubieras visto lo que yo vi ) si creo que tienes razón perdona.  
  
En eso se dan cuenta que las luces de el cuarto se apagaron.  
  
Arnold: bien creo que esperare un rato mas para entrar.  
  
Gerald: que estas loco si entras ay y si se despiertan te aran trisas.  
  
Arnold: no te preocupes Gerald seré cuidadoso.  
  
Paso una hora y Arnold entro a la habitación con mucho cuidado y luego mira Phoebe en la cama y a Helga en un saco de dormir, Arnold se acerca a ella y la observa detenidamente.  
  
Arnold: bueno no es tan mala cuando duerme  
  
En eso Helga se mueve un poco y sus labios se entre abren al ver esto Arnold se acerca mas a ella para escuchar lo que dice pero en ese momento Helga lo abraza y lo besa en los labios y después lo suelta y dice en un suspiro  
  
Helga: Te Amo  
  
Esto hace que Arnold se sonroje mas de la cuenta y sale de la habitación algo sonrojado. 


	5. La Carta

CAPITULO 5 LA CARTA  
  
Arnold: bueno hoy es el día  
  
Gerald: vaya ayer si que te mataste escribiendo eso  
  
Arnold: si , vamos al salón y se lo dejaremos en su pupitre  
  
Gerald y Arnold van al Salón y no había nadie ya que se habían levantado temprano para dejar una carta junto con una flor.  
  
Luego salieron del salón y en unos 5 minutos llegaron los demás.  
  
Helga: vaya miren quien esta aquí.  
  
Arnold: ha, hola Helga.  
  
Helga: y que milagro que no tomaron el autobús de la escuela.  
  
Gerald: bueno es que estábamos haciendo algo de ejercicio eso es todo.  
  
En eso suena la campañilla y todos entran a clases  
  
Phoebe: bueno veamos que clase nos toca primero dice sacando todo su equipo escolar.  
  
Helga: vaya Phoebe me impresionas, siempre lista para todo, ella abre su pupitre para sacar guardar unos cuadernos...  
  
Phoebe: te pasa algo Helga  
  
Helga: no nada, luego hablamos a la hora de el almuerzo ok  
  
Phoebe: si como digas  
  
Arnold: solo observo a mirarla y se dio cuenta que estaba algo nervioso y sonrío al verla a si.  
  
Helga: que tanto miras cabeza de balón  
  
Arnold: nada Helga dice dándole la espalda  
  
Helga mira para ver si alguien la esta viendo.  
  
Helga: hay mi amor como es posible que sea tan mala con tigo pero a todo esto quien me habrá mandado esta rosa y esta carta, lo malo es que estoy en el salón y si la saco aquí todos se burlaran de mí...  
  
La clase paso rápido y Helga y Phoebe se encontraron en el bebedero  
  
Phoebe: que pasa Helga, porque estamos aquí  
  
Helga mira para todos lados y ve que no hay nadie.  
  
Helga: bueno por lo que veo todos están en la cafetería a si que no tengo de que preocuparme.  
  
Phoebe: preocuparte de que, que pasa  
  
Helga: mira Phoebe esta mañana cuando estaba guardando algunas cosas en mi pupitre encontré esta carta junto con esta flor.  
  
Phoebe: Ho mi díos, y quien crees que pudo habértela mandando.  
  
Helga: eso lo vamos a saber ahora ella habré la carta y la lee y se sonroja por el contenido.  
  
Phoebe: que pasa, es algo malo  
  
Helga le la da carta a phoebe y ella la lee.  
  
Querida Helga:  
  
Sé que no me conoces, y sé muy bien que en tu mundo no existo, pero quiero que sepas que, en verdad pienso que eres muy linda, me gusta como el viento mueve tus coletas rubias, me gusta también el moño rosa que traes en tu cabello lo hace ver tan especial en ti.  
  
También me gusta tu carácter tan dominante y tan liberal, quiero que sepas que daría cualquier cosa por poder salir contigo por poder sostener tu mano con la mía y a la ves mirar tus hermosos ojos azules que con el sol se iluminan.  
  
Mi estimada señorita no tienes idea de que te miro en secreto y no sabes cuando te e estado admirando lo que daría por poder estará tu lado pero se que no estoy en tu mente y en tu corazón en este momento pero estoy seguro que lo estaré algún día solo espera y tu y yo nos encontraremos muy pronto .  
  
Por siempre tuyo... Tu admirador secreto.  
  
Phoebe: vaya tiene clase y se nota que es muy bueno, como tu Helga.  
  
Helga: bueno el caso es saber quien la escribió, pro que la verdad no esperaba una cosa asi.  
  
Phoebe: bueno por lo menos deberías estar feliz de que alguien se interese por ti.  
  
Helga: phoebe soy Helga Pataki... y si no lo recuerdas soy la chica mandona agresiva y a la ves fuerte y líder del grupo... no puedo permitir que se sepa que tengo un admirador, mi reputación bajaría mucho.  
  
Phoebe: hay Helga, bueno y que piensas hacer  
  
Helga: por ahora nada, el dijo que se presentaría a si que solo me queda esperar a que lo haga.  
  
Phoebe: si tienes razón bueno será mejor que vayamos a almorzar si no sonaran la campana y no habremos comido nada.  
  
Helga: ok de acuerdo a demás me esta dando hambre.  
  
Ambas de se dirigen a la cafetería sin darse cuenta que alguien las había estado observando.  
  
Arnold: bien parece que funcionó.  
  
Gerald: si tienes razón y ahora que aremos????  
  
Arnold: muy sencillo hoy are que Rick y ella se encuentren y que el le diga algunas palabras.  
  
Gerald: en verdad no entiendo como es posible que a ese chico le guste Helga creo que esta loco.  
  
En eso Rick aparece a tras de ellos  
  
Rick: hay que hacen jugando a los detectives para que anden a si tan callados.  
  
Arnold y Gerald: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA  
  
Rick: y ahora???????????  
  
Gerald: oye viejo nos asustaste.  
  
Arnold: si nunca nos vuelvas hacer eso casi me matas de el susto. Rick: pues que estaban haciendo para que se asustaran asi.  
  
Gerald: nada mas vigilando a tu chica.  
  
Rick: asi y que tal todo hasta ahora.  
  
Arnold: bueno hablando de ella hoy le entregue una corta con una flor anónima, y hoy quiero que te quedes porque vas a presentarte ante ella.  
  
Rick: espera un momento no se si puedo hacerlo.  
  
Arnold: pero de que hablas Rick esta es tu oportunidad de hablar con ella de decirle lo que sientes.  
  
Gerald: si a demás ya hemos hecho mucho por ti y que has hecho tu de tu parte.  
  
Rick: yo voy muy bien poco a poco estoy haciendo que mi prima se interese mas en ti, asi que no te preocupes pro eso Arnold.  
  
Arnold: ok, pero en cuento a lo de Helga, que piensas hacer.  
  
Rick: que me ayudes, como tu escribirte la carta solo quiero que vengas con migo y me digas versos y hermosas palabras que pueda decirle.  
  
Arnold: que estas loco y si me ve... de seguro hasta nos mata a los dos.  
  
Rick: por favor no te vera lo haremos con mucho cuidado, por favor Arnold te lo pido, no por el trato si no como amigos.  
  
Arnold: esta bien de acuerdo, entonces nos veremos a la hora de la salida en la escalera y esperaremos unos momentos para que ella este en el auditorio donde estará.  
  
Rick: ok de acuerdo ya veras que yo te compasare esto y el se retira.  
  
Gerald: Arnold, te estas me tiendo en muchos líos por esto.  
  
Arnold: si lo se Gerald pero date cuenta que es mi gran oportunidad para que Laila se vuelva a interesar en mi y no puedo dejarla pasar por alto.  
  
Gerald: de acuerdo Hombre lo que tu digas.  
  
La campana sonó y todos regresan a clases y el día paso tranquilo como siempre Helga le lanzaba las primeras bolas de papel del día y el volteaba a mirarla y ella solo se hacia la desentendida.  
  
Helga: Que... Que hice.  
  
Arnold solo se volteaba sin decir nada.  
  
Helga: tonto cabeza de balón... hay sin embargo, como lo adoro...  
  
Phoebe: Helga.  
  
Helga: si que pasa.  
  
Phoebe: nada solo te cuerdo que me prometiste ayudarme hoy con lo de la obra escolar.  
  
Helga: si, esta bien solo no me molestes en estos momentos ok.  
  
Phoebe: entendido.  
  
Helga saco su pluma y empeso a escribir en su libro rosa, ya que el otro hace tiempo que lo había perdido o que mejor dicho lo tenia Arnold sin saber si quiera que es de ella, a hora tenia uno nuevo y solo escribía su versos y poemas a su amado. 


	6. Sentimientos

CAPITULO 6 SENTIMIENTOS  
  
Las clases habían terminado y empezaba a llover phoebe y Helga estaban cargando algunas cajas con ayuda del Sr. Simmons y terminaron un poco empapados.  
  
Sr. Simmons: bueno niñas esta es la ultima caja ahora ayúdenme por favor a desempacar todo mientras yo voy a ver los otros detalles ok.  
  
Phoebe y Helga: sí Sr. Simmons.  
  
Phoebe: gracias por ayudarme Helga  
  
Helga: de nada Phoebe, solo recuérdame la próxima ves que si se trata de algo como esto recuérdame que te diga que no.  
  
Phoebe: ay Helga  
  
Helga: oye phoebe creo que nos hace falta una caja no eran 15  
  
Phoebe las cuenta  
  
Phoebe: si creo que tienes razón creo que debió quedarse una déjame ir a ver  
  
Helga: de acuerdo yo estaré sacando las cosas de las cajas  
  
Arnold y Rick solo las observaban  
  
Arnold: bueno a aprovechemos de una ves ya que phoebe se marcho.  
  
Rick: de acuerdo.  
  
Arnold se acerca un poco y se esconde en una de las sillas para que Helga no lo mire en eso Rick se muestra ante ella.  
  
Rick: hola que tal como estas Helga.  
  
Helga: a mira nada mas pero si es el primo de la señorita perfección.  
  
Rick: jajaja que graciosa eres.  
  
Helga: bien niño que es lo que quieres, las clases terminaron hace una hora creo que deberías ya estar en tu casa.  
  
Rick: bueno es que yo... voltea un poco para atrás para ver si logra ver a Arnold y luego voltea a ver a Helga.  
  
Helga: y bien  
  
Arnold se acerca mas a Rick oculto, claro por las sillas y luego le dice en voz baja.  
  
Arnold: dile que se ve muy bonita con el cabello suelto entre sus hombros  
  
Rick: bueno no se si te han dicho esto pero te ves muy bonita con el cabello suelto.  
  
Helga solo se lo queda viendo.  
  
Helga: que me quieres decir con eso dice cruzándose de brazos  
  
Arnold: sabes me gusta mucho tu carácter se nota que eres una chica que no se detiene ante nada a parte de bonita.  
  
Rick: mira Helga yo... bueno este... sabes me gusta mucho tu carácter se nota que eres una chica que no se detiene ante nada a parte de bonita.  
  
Helga: haber espera un momento viniste hasta aquí para decirme esas cosas.  
  
Rick: asi es  
  
Arnold la mira y lo que dice ahora lo dice de el corazón  
  
Arnold: vaya de verdad eres muy bonita cuando tienes el cabello asi, te ves tan diferente que asta pareces un sueño.  
  
Rick: Helga en verdad me impresionas  
  
Helga: porque????  
  
Rick: de verdad eres muy bonita cuando tienes el cabello asi, te ves tan diferente que asta pareces un sueño.  
  
Helga se sonroja un poco y solo empieza a sacar las cosas de las cajas.  
  
Rick: no me vas a decir nada  
  
Helga: que puedo decirte, lo mas probable es que hiciste una apuestas con los locos chicos de mi clase.  
  
Rick: no eso no es cierto.  
  
Helga: o vamos como crees que un chico se va a fijar en mi.  
  
Arnold a un la mira donde esta el escondido y dice.  
  
Arnold: sabes la verdad no lo había notado, pero creo que en verdad eres un chica especial no eres como las otras no te dejas por nadie, y siempre estas cuando alguien te necesita a un que no lo demuestras mucho y viéndote asi como ahora creo en verdad que eres una chica fascinante que en verdad vale la pena y muy fácil de admirar.  
  
Rick lo escucha y sonríe.  
  
Rick: mira Helga tal ves tu no lo notes, pero creo que en verdad eres un chica especial no eres como las otras no te dejas por nadie, y siempre estas cuando alguien te necesita a un que no lo demuestras mucho y viento asi como ahora creo en verdad que eres una chica fascinante que en verdad vale la pena de admirar.  
  
Arnold al escucharlo decir eso se lo queda viendo sorprendido  
  
Helga: pues gracias pero no pienso caer en tu trampa.  
  
Rick: no lo es esto que siento es desde adentro no tienes idea desde el día en que te conocí no soy el mismo.  
  
Helga: ¡Ho! Vamos por favor sabes con quien estas hablando.  
  
Arnold ya había perdido su noción de que el solo estaba para decirle las cosas a Rick para que ella se fijara en el ahora el las decía pero esta vez de el para ella.  
  
Arnold: mira la verdad es que no importa lo que piensen los demás, a como te veo ahora puedo decirte que en verdad eres admirable, linda se que eres algo mandona pero es parte de ti y déjame decirte que eso me gusta (pero todo esto el lo dice en voz baja y algo sonrojado).  
  
Rick: mira la verdad es que no importa lo que piensen los demás a como te veo ahora puedo decirte que en verdad eres admirable, linda se que eres algo mandona pero es parte de ti y déjame decirte que eso me gusta, por que tu no eres como las demás y eso es lo que cuenta que seas única.  
  
Arnold al escucharlo se le abren los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que acabada de decir.  
  
Helga: mira te agradezco decirme esas cosas pero en verdad no estoy interesada eso es todo.  
  
Rick: bueno solo dime algo  
  
Helga: que cosa  
  
Rick: hay alguien del que tu estés enamorada  
  
En ese momento Arnold recordó lo que paso en la torre por unos momentos revivo todo eso en su mente.  
  
Helga: mira solo te diré esto yo soy Helga G Pataki y no me intereso por nadie.  
  
Rick sube al escenario y se acerca ella y lo mira.  
  
Rick: yo no lo creo dice tomándola de las manos y la besa  
  
Arnold al ver esto quedo muy sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron por lo que estaba pasando en eso solo reacciona a pararse y sale corriendo de el lugar.  
  
Helga reacciona y lo empuja.  
  
Helga: oye que te pasa no vuelvas hacer eso me entendiste.  
  
Rick: pero es que yo...  
  
Helga pero nada ya vete, y déjame en paz  
  
Rick sola la mira y sonríe.  
  
Rick: de acuerdo pero estoy seguro de que te gusto dice esto saliendo de la sala de conferencias.  
  
Helga solo lo mira salir y luego patea una caja con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Helga: pero quien diablos se cree que es, hay si se atreve a contarle a alguien sobre esto me las va a pagar... pero... bueno tengo que admitir que besa muy bien dice algo sonrojada y agita luego su cabeza... pero que rayos estoy pensando.  
  
Phoebe: si Helga tenias razón aquí esta la otra caja por lo menos esta no pesa mucho dice mirándola.  
  
Helga solo la mira y afirma con su cabeza.  
  
Arnold ya estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada y mira a Rick.  
  
Rick: vaya gracias amigo todo salio como queria.  
  
Arnold: no me dijiste que la ibas a besar.  
  
Rick: vamos no te preocupes, yo ya la bese a hora solo me falta hacer que mi prima te de un beso y quedamos con eso a mano a si que no te preocupes.  
  
Arnold: sobre lo que dije aya a dentro... yo  
  
Rick: a si gracias eres muy bueno, a demás tengo que decirte que ya le empecé a gustar.  
  
Arnold: como puedes saber eso.  
  
Rick: porque tardo en reaccionar cuando la bese, por unos momentos dejo que lo hiciera, eso me dice que le gusto un poco y en verdad te lo agradezco.  
  
Rick se marcha de el lugar y Arnold solo se que lo queda viendo la lluvia de había detenido un poco pero ahora volvía a llover pero mas calmada.  
  
Arnold: será verdad lo que dijo, ella se estará interesando en el, pero que estoy pensando dice moviendo su cabeza... a mi me gusta Laila... no Helga... solo Laila.  
  
El se marcha pero muy a dentro esta como algo triste solo recordaba por momentos el beso que Rick le dio a Helga hace unos momentos atrás. 


	7. Celos Y Confusiones

CAPITULO 7 CELOS Y CONFUSIONES  
  
Arnold estaba recorriendo su habitación ya como 10 veces recordando los sucesos que acababan de pasar hace rato.  
  
Arnold: mmmmm porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen de el y de Helga besándose... creo que todo esto ya me esta afectando será mejor dormir y ya mañana olvidarme de todo esto.  
  
Dice acostándose a dormir y agarra el control y apaga las luces.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Helga  
  
Querido Diario  
  
Que puedo decirte el día de hoy todo a sido muy extraño, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de porque me están pasando estas cosas, solo se que el nuevo alumno de mi clase me beso el día de hoy, por unos momentos me quede impresionada no sabiendo que hacer, pero luego reaccione y lo empuje.  
  
La verdad debo de admitir que besa muy bien, pero no es nada comparado al beso que le he dado a Arnold esos tres besos fueron especiales y nada comparados con este chico.  
  
El libro y suspirar  
  
Helga: ¡ Hayyyyy ! es una lastima que el cabeza de balón y yo hallamos quedado en que todo lo que paso fue cosa de el momento, pero todo lo que dije era verdad.  
  
Dice y solo saca su relicario con la fotografía de Arnold  
  
Helga: como hubiera querido que hubieras sido tu el que me dijera todas esa palabras que me dijo ese niño el día de hoy, pero creo que sueño demasiado dice y besa el relicario y luego se acuesta a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el autobús  
  
Gerald: oye Arnold como te fue ayer con Rick  
  
Arnold: bueno pues la verdad no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
Gerald: pero porque que acaso paso algo malo  
  
Arnold: pues veras lo que paso es que...  
  
En ese momento se suben Rick y Laila y se dirigen a Arnold y Gerald  
  
Laila: hola chicos como están  
  
Gerald y Arnold : hola Laila  
  
Rick: oye Gerald puedo hablar con tigo unos momentos dice tomándolo de la mano y lo lleva a la parte de atrás.  
  
Gerald: si que pasa para que quieres hablar con migo  
  
Rick: no es nada es solo que, queria pagarle a Arnold por lo de ayer  
  
Gerald: mmmmmmm ???????????  
  
Laila: oye Arnold  
  
Arnold: si dime  
  
Laila: bueno yo queria preguntarte si tu bueno si quieres ir a la feria que acaba de llegar a la ciudad yo y mi primo vamos a ir y como la otra ves me divertí mucho con tigo pues estaba pensando que si me acompañabas.  
  
Arnold ( emocionado ) : en serio quieres que vaya con tigo  
  
Laila: si bueno esque mi primo va a invitar a alguien y yo no queria sentirme un tercio entre ellos  
  
Arnold: te dijo con quien quiere ir  
  
Laila: no solo me dijo que es una chica eso es todo  
  
Arnold: mmmmm ya veo  
  
Laila: te pasa algo Arnold te veo un poco deprimido  
  
Arnold: no es nada Laila, oye una pregunta  
  
Laila: si  
  
Arnold: te dijo que la iva a invitar o ya la invito  
  
Laila: no estoy muy segura Arnold  
  
Arnold: ya veo, bueno entonces iré con tigo con mucho gusto  
  
Helga que había visto todo estaba completamente enojada.  
  
Helga: ( pensando: a si que la niña perfecta lo invito a la feria tengo que evitar que esa cita sea perfecta de algún modo veré como ingeniármelas para que no salga como ellos quieren)  
  
En eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos  
  
Rick: hola Helga lindo día verdad  
  
Helga se cruza de brasos y lo mira  
  
Helga: eso depende, a que te trae por aquí mmmmm  
  
Rick: bueno yo queria invitarte a la Feria con migo mi prima  
  
Helga abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se lo que da mirando y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces: claro con mucho gusto  
  
Rick: en serio  
  
Helga: que no me escuchaste, porque yo no pienso repetirlo  
  
Rick: bueno en verdad te lo agradezco  
  
Helga: no hay nada que agradecer ella solo lo mira y se para al ver que el autobús ya llego a la escuela y baja sin decirle nada más.  
  
Helga: perfecto este niño, me acaba de dar la mas grande oportunidad para que la señorita perfecta no se vuelva a fijar en Arnold dice sonriendo.  
  
Arnold y Gerald se encuentran en los casilleros  
  
Gerald: oye viejo no vas a creer lo que vi el día de hoy, y a un no lo creo  
  
Arnold: que cosa Gerald  
  
Gerald: Rick le pidió a Helga que saliera con el y ella le dijo que si al decir esto los libros que Arnold estaba sacando se cayeron por la noticia que le acabada de dar Gerald.  
  
Gerald: Arnold viejo estas bien dice y truenas sus dedos en frente de el  
  
Arnold reacciona y lo mira  
  
Arnold: estas seguro de que ella le dijo que si  
  
Gerald: completamente viejo yo estuve ay y lo vi todo  
  
Arnold: no puede ser  
  
Gerald: por lo dices viejo, tu plan esta funcionando Rick tendrá a Helga como su novia y tu tendrás a Laila  
  
Arnold: no me refería a eso Gerald, es solo que... bueno a como es Helga estoy algo impresionado de que ella aya aceptado salir con el eso es todo.  
  
Gerald: si tienes razón yo también me impresione y bastante, bueno será mejor que vayamos a clases si no vamos a llegar tarde.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón.  
  
En todo el camino Gerald estaba hablando con Arnold pero en toda la conversación el no le presto atención en sus mente estaban otros pensamientos completamente diferentes.  
  
Arnold: (pensando: será verdad lo que dijo Rick ayer ella estará interesa en el, no eso no puede ser, pero porque estoy tan preocupado por eso, no debería darle mucho importancia pero desde que lo vi besándola no e podido sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza que es lo que me esta pasando)  
  
Gerald: Arnold estas bien... Arnold... ARNOLDDDDDD  
  
Arnold: a sí perdona Gerald es solo que estoy algo distraído últimamente  
  
Gerald: muy bien ya es suficiente.  
  
Arnold: de que hablas Gerald  
  
Gerald: mira viejo desde que salvamos el barrio as estado actuando de una manera extraña, eres mi amigo y me preocupa lo que te pasa que acaso no confías en mí  
  
Arnold: no es eso Gerald es que todo fue tan repentino y tan rápido que todavía no puedo creerlo  
  
Gerald: que cosa Arnold que es lo que no puedes creer que es lo que paso esa noche que te tiene asi.  
  
Arnold: bueno esta bien te lo diré pero a la hora de la salida ok a horita vamos a clases porque si no nos van a regañar  
  
Las clases eran normales a un que esta ves Helga no molesto a Arnold para nada.  
  
Arnold: (pensando: ya las clases están por terminar y no me ha hecho nada,) dice y la voltea a ver y la mira escribiendo.  
  
Por unos momentos el solo se queda viéndola y se sonroja luego mueve su cabeza rápidamente para reaccionar y vuelve su atención a la clase.  
  
Arnold: en voz baja: rayos todo esto me esta afectando, jamás debí hacer este trato con Rick, que debo hacer ahora no se que pensar...  
  
La campana sonó y Gerald se acerco a Arnold.  
  
Gerald: bien viejo es el momento que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa  
  
Arnold continua sentado en su pupitre y solo lo mira y asiente con la cabeza. 


	8. La Verdad

CAPITULO 8 LA VERDAD  
  
Arnold y Gerald fueron a la casa de huéspedes para asi platicar mejor de el asunto luego subieron a el cuarto de Arnold y Gerald pregunto sin demora.  
  
Gerald: muy bien viejo ya basta de jueguitos, porque me tienes muy preocupado por tu forma de actuar.  
  
Arnold: Gerald te acuerdas que cuando salvamos el vecindario, nunca supimos quien es voz ronca.  
  
Gerald: si a si es nunca supimos quien era.  
  
Arnold: no es cierto yo lo sé  
  
Gerald: pero como pudiste saberlo  
  
Arnold: pues cuando estaba diciéndote que tenia la videocinta voz ronca me llamo y yo lo engañe y encontré el lugar donde estaba y no te imaginas mi sorpresa al saber que eran nada más y nada menos que Helga.  
  
Gerald: Helga, con razón estaba ay con tigo en la torre  
  
Arnold lo mira: pero no solo supe que ella era voz ronca  
  
Gerald: que hay algo más  
  
Arnold: si yo le dije que estaba haciendo algo fascinante por una persona a la que ella dice odiar y bueno mas bien la forcé a que me dijera la verdad de porque nos ayudaba.  
  
Gerald: y que te dijo.  
  
Arnold: que estaba enamorada de mi.  
  
Gerald: que cosa Helga G. Pataki enamorada de ti.  
  
Arnold: asi es Gerald.  
  
Gerald: un momento entonces el chico de el que ella hablaba en el parque eras tu.  
  
Arnold: si creo que si.  
  
Gerald: vaya viejo eso si no me lo esperaba  
  
Arnold: yo tampoco Gerald cuando me dijo todo eso, también menciono que porque creía que una chica molestaba a un chico, que porque hacia altares en su honor y que también escribía pensamientos de amor.  
  
Gerald: todo eso te dijo  
  
Arnold: no solo eso Gerald al terminar de decírmelo todo me beso  
  
Gerald: QQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE  
  
Arnold: sssshhuuuuuu no grites tan fuerte que mis abuelos pueden subir y sospechar.  
  
Gerald: perdona Arnold pero eso que me dices es muy extraño  
  
Arnold: si lo se ya cuando salvamos el vecindario ella y yo quedamos de acuerdo en que habíamos dicho muchas locuras y mas por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y quedamos como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Gerald: ya veo y eso te tiene asi de pensativo  
  
Arnold: no solo eso Gerald recuerdas que fui a ayudar a Rick para que le dijeras cosas hermosas a Helga.  
  
Gerald: si que hay con eso.  
  
Arnold: bueno por unos momentos todo fue solo cosas que decía era para que Helga confiara en Rick pero por unos momentos no se que paso y lo que decía ya no era como decir... mmmmmmm...  
  
Gerald: mas bien lo dijiste todo como si tu se lo dijeras eso trata de decirme  
  
Arnold lo mira algo sonrojado y asiente.  
  
Gerald: y que más paso.  
  
Arnold: cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Rick estaba besándola, estaba completamente impresionado por ver esa escena que no puede mas y salí de el lugar lo mas rápido que pude.  
  
Gerald: aja algo mas que deba saber dice mirándolo a la ves estando impresionado por lo que escuchaba.  
  
Arnold: bueno desde entonces no he podido pensar en otra cosa que en esa tonta escena y lo que esta pasando ahora y mas cuando me dijo que es posible que ella este un poco interesada en el me hace sentir algo incomodo no se.  
  
Gerald: aja, sabes viejo creo que ya se lo que te pasa  
  
Arnold: si que cosa  
  
Gerald: muy sencillo estas enamorado  
  
Arnold: Enamorado Yo de Helga G. Pataki  
  
Gerald: piénsalo Arnold, te pusiste celoso cuando lo viste besándola tanto que no pudiste mas y saliste corriendo de el lugar, dos las palabras que le dijiste fueron de tu corazón ya no eran palabras inventadas, tres no as dejado de pensar en ella desde que paso eso y cuatro ya no actúas extraño cuando esta Laila cerca de ti.  
  
Arnold lo mira aun sorprendido por lo que dijo  
  
Arnold: no lo creo  
  
Gerald se acerca a el y pone su mano en su hombro  
  
Gerald: escúchame Arnold piénsalo bien, analiza lo que te esta pasando porque te diré algo si este trato continua y al final tedas cuenta de que la quieres demasiado cera demasiado tarde.  
  
Arnold: son las mismas palabras que me dijo mi abuelo  
  
Gerald: que ya habías hablado con el sobre esto.  
  
Arnold: si le comente lo de el trato de Rick y el me dijo lo mismo claro que no lo tome de muy mala gana y por eso acepte hacerlo.  
  
Gerald: en pocas palabras te dejaste llevar por que lo que te decían era que Helga te gustaba y por eso lo aceptaste el trato de Rick.  
  
Arnold: si, eso es lo que paso  
  
Gerald: y como te sientes ahora  
  
Arnold: me siento muy mal, a la vez confundido por lo que esta pasando y al recordar que la beso y ahora que se que el la invito a salir a la feria yo...  
  
Gerald: haber espera un momento la invito al feria, entonces Laila te invito para que fueran en parejas vaya y solo aceptaste porque a si podrías ver lo que hacia Rick no es cierto.  
  
Arnold: mira Gerald ya dejemos hablar de eso a mi no me gusta Helga eso es todo ya olvidémonos de el asunto.  
  
Gerald: no como crees, no lo quieres aceptar pero en verdad te interesa y si esto continua asi el que terminara lastimado aquí serás tu viejo, por eso te dijo que lo pienses bien, porque como dice tu abuelo después será demasiado tarde.  
  
Arnold lo mira y no dice nada en eso tocan a la puerta.  
  
Arnold: adelante.  
  
Abuelo: hola chicos les traje leches y galletas por si tienen hambre.  
  
Arnold: gracias abuelo déjalas ay y a horita las comemos.  
  
Gerald: si muchas gracias Phil.  
  
Abuelo: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Phil.  
  
Gerald: esta bien esta bien.  
  
Abuelo: bueno me retiro que la pasen bien dice saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Gerald se acerca ala bandeja donde están las galletas y la leche y toma unas y las empieza a comer luego mira a Arnold.  
  
Gerald: en serio, hazme caso esto te esta poniendo muy mal si te vieras a hora, no creerías que eres tu mismo es mas actúas muy extraño.  
  
Arnold: mmmmmmm si ya veo mira lo voy a pensar ok, pero no creo en eso de estar interesado en Helga.  
  
Gerald: lo mira y sonríe, si lo que tu digas viejo  
  
Arnold: Gerald lo digo en serio  
  
Gerald: si claro  
  
Arnold: no estoy jugando Gerald  
  
Gerald: en serio piénsalo y ya veras, te llevaras una gran sorpresa  
  
Arnold: si ya te dije que lo pensare pero en verdad no creo que sea eso yo mas bien creo que solo ando preocupado por que bueno es solo una amiga y me preocupa lo que le pasa.  
  
Gerald: bueno viejo creo que ya es hora de que me vaya se esta haciendo tarde en verdad piénsalo bien dice y se acerca el y hacen sus saludo secreto.  
  
Arnold: si y gracias por escucharme  
  
Gerald: no hay de que viejo, por algo somos amigos bueno adiós, el sale de la habitación.  
  
Arnold solo se recueste en su cama y se pone a recordar muchas cosas que le han pasando entre el y Helga.  
  
Arnold: no lo creo yo enamorado de ella... mmmmmm... no, no puede ser verdad, pero Gerald tiene mucho razón no dejo de pensar en lo que paso y no puedo sacar la imagen de ella y de Rick besándose y mas no puedo aceptar que ella este interesada en el.  
  
Arnold cierra sus ojos por unos momento y cae en un sueño profundo... 


	9. El Sueño o Pesadilla

CAPITULO 9 EL SUEÑO O PESADILLA  
  
Arnold estaba tratando de dormir pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía olvidar ese beso, luego cuando pudo dormir en su cara se notaba algo inquieto y se veia el sudor en su frente y el sueño que tenia era tal ves la peor que le pueda ocurrir a el en su vida.  
  
Arnold suavemente empieza a abrir los ojos  
  
Arnold: mmmmm esperen un momento donde estoy???  
  
Gerald: oye viejo estas bien??  
  
Arnold: espera un momento donde estoy  
  
Gerald: estas en la escuela viejo tan aburrida estuvo la clases que te dormiste en el pupitre.  
  
Arnold: pues que extraño Gerald, hace unos momentos estaba seguro que estaba en mi habitación tratando de dormir.  
  
Gerald: pues de seguro estabas soñando viejo porque acaba de terminar la clase.  
  
Arnold: pero como si no recuerdo casi nada  
  
Gerald: calma viejo no recuerdas mucho porque andas algo deprimido eso es todo.  
  
Arnold: deprimido y eso porque????  
  
Gerald: que acaso no recuerdas  
  
En eso se oye la campanilla de entrada  
  
Gerald: bueno nuevamente empiezan las clases  
  
Dice el retirándose a sentarse en el pupitre  
  
Arnold se para unos momentos para estirarse y ver si recordaba algo de ese día en ese momento Rick también se para y llega Helga en ese momento.  
  
Helga: a un lado quítate de el camino...  
  
Arnold: (pensando aquí vamos de nuevo no se cansara de decirme cabeza de balón)  
  
Helga: Rick por favor hasta a un lado quieres niño bonito  
  
Arnold al escucharla abre los ojos impresionado ella solo estaba hablando con Rick y a el ni siquiera lo noto es mas ni lo volteo a haber.  
  
La clase paso normal y Arnold notaba que Helga no lo fastidiaba mas bien ni siquiera le había lanzado las bolas de papel que siempre le tiraba. A la hora de la salida decidió hablar con ella.  
  
Arnold: Helga espera dice corriendo para alcanzarla  
  
Helga: ha eres tu, si que pasa que es lo que quieres Arnold???  
  
Arnold: bueno yo me preguntaba que es lo que te esta pasando bueno se que es raro ya que esto ya ha pasado, pero me siento raro cuando no me andas molestando.  
  
Helga: por eso me detuviste para que te dijera que es lo que pasa.  
  
Arnold: si asi es  
  
Helga: estas bien, o es que no recuerdas  
  
Arnold: recordar que  
  
Helga: Arnold te acuerdas que hace unos días atrás hablamos de lo que paso en la torre de industrias futuro  
  
Arnold: si, quedamos en que todo fue cosa de el momento  
  
Helga: bueno Arnold cuando me dijiste eso me lastimaste y bastante me diste a entender que me rechazabas y me puse a pensar porque seguir con algo que no puede ser porque yo todo lo que te dije era verdad.  
  
Arnold estaba sorprendido y solo se limitaba a escucharla.  
  
Helga: me gustaba mucho, tanto que te amaba.  
  
Arnold se sonroja por lo que estaba escuchando: en serio  
  
Helga: si pero no te hagas ilusiones ahora me gusta otra persona, tanto y creo que mucho mas de lo que tu me gustabas.  
  
Arnold: Que????.......... Quien???? Helga: en verdad creo que estas enfermo no recuerdas que hace unos días Rick me pidió ser su novia y la verdad acepte encantada porque el bueno ella se sonroja me a dicho cosas que nadie nunca se atrevía a decirme.  
  
Arnold solo quedo pasmado y sorprendido por lo que acabada de escuchar, ella solo lo mira y ve que no responde y al no tener reacción de el se retira sin decir una sola palabra más.  
  
Sin darse cuenta uno de los chicos se choco con el y callo a el suelo fuerte mente.  
  
Harold: miren eso el Tonto de Arnold se callo jajajaja que tonto es jajajaja  
  
Todos: jajajajajaja  
  
Arnold reacciona y agita su cabeza  
  
Arnold: mmmmm y ahora en donde estoy  
  
Gerald: oye Arnold ten mas cuidado  
  
Dice dándole la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
  
Arnold: oye Gerald que no te habías ya a tu casa  
  
Gerald: de que hablas viejo no te entiendo  
  
Arnold: espera un momento que te paso tu vos se oye diferente  
  
Gerald: Arnold, en serio creo que te afecto mucho lo de la relación de Helga y Rick  
  
Arnold: como???  
  
Gerald: han pasado 9 años desde que Helga y Rick andan de novios y tu viejo as actuado muy extraño desde aquello  
  
Arnold: que has dicho 9 años  
  
Gerald: si, y vaya viejo que mala suerte tienes tu con las mujeres primero Laila y ahora Helga pero te recuerdo que te lo dije ya ves ahora estas sufriendo por ella. Y que lastima porque Helga si que ha cambiado se puesto muy bonita que digo es la mas bonita de la escuela es una lastima en verdad lo siento mucho viejo.  
  
Arnold: no puede ser verdad... no es cierto... no puede ser En eso oye la riza de Helga  
  
Helga: jajaja eso si fue muy gracioso Rick  
  
Rick: si estuvo genial y ese tonto solo se quedo mirando cuando hice eso y a el pobre le echaron la culpa.  
  
Helga: si la verdad fue un verdadero tonto  
  
Arnold: Helga  
  
Helga: ha??? Quien eres tu dice mirándolo  
  
Arnold: Helga, soy yo Arnold no me recuerdas  
  
Helga: mmmmm no mucho podrías hacerte a un lado por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Ella se aleja  
  
Arnold: Helga, Helga espera no te vayas  
  
Gerald: déjala Arnold ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti ya olvídala  
  
Arnold: Helga..... HELGA!!!!!! grita despertando. Helga, Helga  
  
Arnold se levanta  
  
Arnold: ah.... era una pesadilla creo que aun me hace falta dormir... y esa escena no sale de mi cabeza, será mejor que duerma  
  
dice conciliando el sueño nuevamente Helga: acepto, dice con vestido de novia  
  
Sacerdote: entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia  
  
Rick toma a Helga en sus brasos y la besa suavemente  
  
Arnold: que? esperen esto esta mal  
  
Rick: no esta mal Arnold Ahora Helga es mi esposa  
  
Helga: quién es ese  
  
Rick: solo alguien que debes olvidar  
  
Arnold: espera Helga necesito hablar contigo  
  
Rick: mira Arnold, si sigues hostigando a mi esposa de mandare encerrar me oyes  
  
Arnold: pero ...  
  
Helga: vamonos Rick, no debes acercarte a Don Nadie  
  
Rick: tienes razón, Arnold, lo siento pero perdiste  
  
Dice llevándose a Helga con el entran a una limosina mientras Arnold mira destrozado como se van Arnold comienza a caminar sin rumbo mirando fijamente el suelo..... triste... desconsolado, no se dio cuenta cuando se topo con Helga dándole la espalda  
  
Arnold: Helga...  
  
Helga: que quieres  
  
Dice algo melancólica y triste  
  
Arnold:...... lo siento.....  
  
Helga: de que hablas.....  
  
Arnold: es que yo....... en ese momento...... me entro miedo.... y cuando me di cuenta... ya era demasiado tarde  
  
Helga: y eso que tiene que ver Arnold  
  
Voltea molesta  
  
Arnold: Helga..... se que no es suficiente un lo siento o dos.... pero yo..... te........ yo te amo  
  
Helga abre los ojos impresionada de lo que acabada de escuchar  
  
Helga: OH Arnold, como podría odiarte... como podría decir que no siento lo mismo cuando tu has sido mi tormento desde que éramos niños... estaba tan molesta y confundida y me burlaba de ti... e sido tan cobarde que..... bueno nunca te dije mis sentimientos reales por eso te ponía apodos y te trataba tan mal, te amo Arnold siempre lo e hecho y siempre lo are mi amado cabeza de balón  
  
Dice abrazándolo, entre abrazo, Arnold besa a Helga cuando de repente  
  
Helga: pero no puedo estar con tigo porque estoy casada con Rick perdóname Arnold ella dice y sepárese  
  
Arnold: Helga, Helga espera pro favor no te vayas, Helga, ¡¡¡ HELGA !!!  
  
¡¡ oye Arnold !! ¡¡ oye Arnold !! ¡¡ oye Arnold !! ¡¡ oye Arnold! ! Arnold: Helga... por favor no te vayas no me dejes.  
  
En eso el se levanta agitadamente y pone una mano en su frente  
  
Arnold: si es cierto mi abuelo y Gerald tenían razón, si amo a Helga..... yo pensé.... que no pero.... la amo .... y que bien se siente decirlo..... aun más que Laila y ella siempre estuvo allí... por que no me di cuenta.... tengo que decírselo, si no Rick me la quitara y no quiero.... no quiero perder a Helga  
  
P.d. una amiga me ayudo con este capitulo y se lo agradezco mucho Nadia en verdad gracias ^_^ te lo agradezco de corazón 


	10. El Plan y Un Beso Inesperado

CAPITULO 10 EL PLAN Y UN BESO INESPRADO  
  
Arnold mira que en su reloj  
  
Arnold: vaya si que tuve un sueño terrible dice saliendo de la cama, hay que bueno que hoy es viernes.  
  
Él empieza a vestirse y reacciona rápidamente  
  
Arnold: espera un momento Viernes, rayos tengo que pensar en algo porque este sábado es cuando vamos a ir los 4 a la feria.  
  
En eso el se apresura y baja a el comedor  
  
Abuela: hola Tex, listo para desayunar  
  
Arnold: hoy no abuela desayunare en la escuela dice tomando una manzana de el comer y sale apresurada  
  
Abuela: y luego dicen que uno no los alimenta.  
  
Arnold llego a la parada de el autobús a tiempo y se encuentra con Gerald  
  
Gerald: que onda viejo pensaste bien en lo que hablamos ayer.  
  
Arnold: si bastante y llegue a una conclusión dice a la ves que ambos hacen su saludo secreto  
  
Gerald: bien y que paso  
  
Arnold: pues tuve un sueño  
  
Gerald: y de que trataba viejo  
  
Arnold: créeme Gerald, fue lo mas horrible y en verdad no quiero que me pase eso  
  
Gerald: pues de que se trataba el sueño viejo para que digas todas esas cosas.  
  
Arnold: bueno se trataba de Helga y de Rick y de que Helga ya no me recordaba y que ella salía con el todo el tiempo y al final terminaba casándose con el, y luego de repente ella aprecia frente a mí y final mente le decía todo lo que sentía y luego de abrasarnos ella me dijo que no podía ser porque estaba casada con el te juro que fue horrible trate de tenerla pero no pude Gerald dice poniendo su mano en su frente.  
  
Gerald: calmado viejo, por lo veo finalmente te diste cuenta que si te gusta  
  
Arnold: si bastante no es solo de gustar, gustar si no que va mas aya de eso dice algo sonrojado.  
  
Gerald: y ahora que piensas hacer mañana es la doble cita no es asi  
  
Arnold: si asi es, y quiero que me ayudes  
  
Gerald: claro viejo tu sabes que puedes contar con migo ambos vuelven a hacer su saludo secreto.  
  
Arnold: bueno no se como pero tengo que hacer que ella termine odiándolo.  
  
Gerald. Si como que  
  
Arnold le iva a contestar con en ese momento suben Helga y Phoebe y se queda pasmado observando a Helga a la ves que Gerald solo sonríe y pasa su mano frente a sus ojos.  
  
Gerald: Arnold, oye estas bien, la tierra a Arnold, Arnold.  
  
Arnold: asi perdona Gerald esque me distraje  
  
Gerald: si y vaya distracción, será mejor que hablemos después de clases porque creo que no vas a poder concentrarte en todo el día.  
  
Arnold: si estoy de acuerdo con tigo  
  
La clase paso normal y Arnold estaba feliz porque Helga actuaba como de costumbre le tiraba las bolas de papel y le como siempre Cabeza de Balón. Las clases terminaron y el y Gerald estaban platicando tranquilamente mientras se dirigían a la casa de Gerald.  
  
Gerald: bueno, no ha de ser difícil que una chica odie a un chico.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón, solo tenemos que decirle a Rick las cosas que tiene que hacer como, no comprarle nada de dulces, o rosetas, refrescos, que no pague los juegos, que la trate algo brusco esta ves, ay que convencerlo de que esas cosas son las que le gustan a Helga que vea que el chico es rudo y que vale la pena.  
  
Gerald: que te parece que le diga esta ves que se ve mal que no le gusta como se ve con ese vestido y que su peinado es horrible, cuando le diga eso Helga le dará un golpe y ay terminara todo  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón Gerald eso debe de funcionar, y asi podre decirle a Helga lo que siento por ella.  
  
Sin darse cuenta Rick estaba pasando por ay y se oculto y escucho todo lo que ellos habían dicho.  
  
Rick: asi que ese es tu plan, pues yo te tengo uno mejor voy hacer que al que termine odiando ella sea a ti.  
  
Ese día Arnold hablo con Rick por teléfono y le dijo todo lo que tenia que hacer el día de la doble cita por su puesto Arnold no savia que Rick ya savia lo que el tenia planeado.  
  
La noche de el sábado llego y los cuatro se encontrarían en la entrada a las 7:00 en punto  
  
Rick: nerviosa dice mirando a Laila  
  
Laila: si bueno un poco  
  
Rick: calmada, esta noche será sensacional  
  
En eso llega Helga  
  
Helga: y bien donde esta el acompañante de tu prima, no a llegado a un por lo que veo  
  
Laila: ¡¡¡ Helga !!! vaya no savia que tu eras la chica que invito mi primo.  
  
Helga: que acaso se te hace extraño  
  
Laila: no Helga como crees me agrada en verdad que nos acompañes, será divertido  
  
Helga le iva a contestar pero en eso llega Arnold  
  
Arnold: hola Helga, Laila y Rick, perdón por llegar un poco tarde es que mi abuelo no encontraba las llaves de su coche.  
  
Rick: no hay problema amigo esta noche es especial  
  
Arnold lo mira algo desconfiado  
  
Los cuatros pasaron un momento por los juegos de destreza y Arnold y Rick compitieron por ver quien ganaba un muñeco para sus acompañantes.  
  
Arnold: toma Laila es una Ardilla de cerámica espero que te guste, como se que no te gustan los animales de felpa.  
  
Laila: ay gracias Arnold, eres muy amable  
  
Rick: bueno yo el le da a Helga un oso de peluche café  
  
Helga: gracias dice tomándolo  
  
En eso el se da cuenta que vienen unos chicos y los empuja y hacen que todo el refresco le caiga a Arnold en su blusa  
  
Arnold: Rick porque no te fijas  
  
Rick: oye yo no tengo la culpa  
  
Arnold: claro que si empujaste a ese chico a propósito  
  
Rick: Arnold como crees no soy capaz de eso.  
  
Helga: bueno ya niños dejen de discutir, que parecen unos bebes  
  
Arnold: pero el tiene la culpa, lo hizo a propósito dice mirando a Rick  
  
Rick: que mentiroso eres  
  
Arnold: que, para tu información yo no digo mentiras  
  
Rick solo lo mira  
  
Rick: mira no voy a pelear con tigo, porque no mejor nos subimos a el Túnel de el Amor.  
  
Laila: que bueno idea  
  
Arnold solo se sorprende y mira a Helga  
  
Arnold (pensando): rayos y ahora que hago Rick se subiera con Helga y a como es se atreverá a besarla no puedo permitir eso.  
  
Arnold: por que no mejor nos esperamos hay mucho fila en ese juego  
  
Helga: estoy de acuerdo con el Cabeza de balón por que no mejor nos subimos a los autos bocones. Rick: de acuerdo  
  
Cuando Arnold iva a tomar a Helga para que se subiera con el Rick se le adelanto y subió con ella  
  
Helga: oye que haces  
  
Rick: nada es solo que, no quiero separarme de ti eso es todo  
  
Helga: por favor, mira solo te acompaño porque hoy no tenia nada que hacer eso es todo  
  
Rick: asi estoy seguro de que te gusto  
  
Laila: Arnold no vas a venir dice mirándolo  
  
Arnold: si claro dice sentándose con ella (pensando como rayos pude ayudarlo para que Helga se fijara en el )  
  
En eso empiezan a moverse y Rick golpea a Arnold muchas veces a la ves que esto asustaba a Laila y hacia que lo abrasara coso que hacia que Helga se estuviera furiosa.  
  
Helga: (pensando) pero que se cree esa  
  
En eso Rick lo golpeo mas duro, esto hizo que Laila besara a Arnold por accidente. Y en ese momento el juego se detiene.  
  
Arnold estaba con los ojos bien abierto y sorprendido  
  
Mientras que Helga solo apretaba sus puños bastante fuerte por lo que estaba viendo.  
  
Laila separa sus labios de los de Arnold y se sonroja a la ves que Arnold voltea a ver a Helga y se da cuanta de que ella evitaba mirarlo y por reacción ella a brazo a Rick  
  
Helga: porque no me llevas a mi casa ya que aquellos andan muy ocupados nosotros los andamos estorbando  
  
Rick solo sonríe y mira a Arnold y luego a Helga  
  
Rick: de acuerdo  
  
Arnold a un estaba en Shok por ver como Helga se alejaba con Rick tomados de las mano 


	11. Rivales y Una Amenaza

CAPITULO 11  
RIVALES Y UNA AMENAZA  
  
Arnold y Gerald están en la Arcada jugando juegos de video a la ves que Arnold le cuenta a Gerald lo que paso.  
  
Arnold: no puedo creerlo Gerald, mi plan no funciono para nada es como si el hubiera sabido que todo era una trampa para que el quedara mal frente a ella y en ves de el fui yo.  
  
Gerald: pues eso si es extraño viejo, no creo que Rick sea un adivino para saber lo que nosotros planeamos.  
  
Arnold: es lo que no se pero estoy decidido a aclarar esto y darle fin  
  
Gerald: de que hablas dice mirándolo  
  
Arnold: muy sencillo le voy a decir a Rick que no voy a permitir que esto continué, es lo que debí haber echo desde el principio.  
  
Gerald: no se Arnold... creo que Rick ya se dio cuenta y estoy completamente seguro de que no va a permitir que esto termine asi como asi  
  
Arnold: si tal ves pero, hay porque le habré echo caso no estaría en este lío si no fiera por ese tonto trato.  
  
Gerald: bueno velo de esta manera viejo, nunca hubieras sabido que Helga te gusta, no perdón no solo te gusta estas perdidamente enamorado de ella.  
  
Arnold: bueno en eso tienes razón  
  
En ese momento llega Laila  
  
Laila: hola Arnold, puedo hablar con tigo unos momentos por favor  
  
Arnold: si claro Laila  
  
Ambos salen de la arcada  
  
Arnold: oye Laila sobre anoche bueno yo... hay como te explico  
  
Laila: no te preocupes Arnold se que fue un accidente, yo solo viene para que no te sintieras mal y mucho menos que pensaras que me gustas mucho solo me gustas un poco es lo que te venia a decir.  
  
Arnold: un momento quieres decir que viniste asta aquí para aclararme eso.  
  
Laila: si asi es, bueno tuve mis dudas pero recorde lo que sentía en ese momento y la verdad descubrí que no sentía nada.  
  
Arnold: ya veo me alegro que sea hacia  
  
Laila: si yo también entonces no paso nada quedamos como amigos  
  
Arnold: claro Laila, no tienes idea de cuanto me alegra oír eso  
  
Laila: bueno Arnold ya debo irme Ronda y Nadinne me esperan, nos vemos  
  
Arnold: adiós Laila  
  
Arnold: vaya por lo menos ya no tengo por que preocuparme por lo que paso ayer  
  
Rick: bueno yo no estaría tan seguro de eso  
  
Arnold: Rick... mmmmm estabas escuchando  
  
Rick: si todo al igual que la otra ves  
  
Arnold: un momento quieres decir que savias sobre nuestro plan  
  
Rick: si, de pura casualidad pase por ese lugar y los escuche, asi que te has enamorado de Helga  
  
Arnold: mira Rick somos dos chicos interesados pro la misma chica y bueno creo que es justo que ella decida, que te parece.  
  
Rick: y crees que ya con eso se calma todo, no mira que no ella terminara con migo y tu sin nada.  
  
Arnold: mira Rick no eres justo ella ni siquiera te ama es las le voy a decir toda la verdad en este momento.  
  
Rick: bueno vamos, ya veremos a quien le cree  
  
Arnold: de que hablas  
  
Rick: no soy tonto Arnold, y tengo un carta de triunfo que me da la victoria asegurada.  
  
Arnold: eso no es cierto ella me creerá a mi porque me conoce mucho mejor que tu  
  
Rick: no lo creo  
  
Arnold: porque estas tan seguro  
  
Rick: muy sencillo todos saben que arias cualquier cosa para que Laila fuera tu novia y que casualidad ayer tu y ella terminaron besándose y justo frente a ella es una lastima que yo tenga pruebas de que tu iniciaste este trato de que yo te ayudara a conquistar a Laila  
  
Arnold: espera un momento, tu fuiste el que me pidió ayuda y ahora me vas a echar toda la culpa a mí  
  
Rick: asi es si tu vas y le dices algo yo le diré algo más realista porque tengo pruebas tu decides Arnold  
  
Arnold: ya vasta no es cierto  
  
Rick: porque tan nervioso, será porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad que todos pueden afirmar que estas perdidamente enamorado de Laila porque estoy seguro que lo que sientes ahora por Helga solo se lo as dicho a una persona y creo que es Gerald.  
  
Arnold: eso no debe ser asi eres un tramposo  
  
Rick: bueno, que querías en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale  
  
Arnold: eres un.........  
  
Rick: mejor cálmate porque puedo hacer incluso que Helga no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra en toda tu vida  
  
Arnold no dice nada solo lo observa  
  
Rick: asi esta mejor asi que se buen niño y mantente alejado de ella si no quieres que en verdad termines perjudicado.  
  
Arnold: esta bien Rick por ahora tu ganas pero te juro que encontrare la forma de que todo esto se descubra pero en la forma correcta y no de lo que estas inventando.  
  
Rick: no creo que puedas solo trata algo, en estos momentos Helga a de andar muy enojada con tigo y mas por lo de ayer de seguro no quiere ni verte.  
  
Arnold: que le dijiste algo Rick: no pero puedo hacerlo y a como esta te juro, estas perdido, bueno ya sabes por ahora no te atrevas a hacer nada si no todo estará en tu contra, nos vemos.  
  
Dice y se aleja de el lugar  
  
En ese momento Arnold golpea fuerte mente la pared las timándose su mano por el tremendo golpe .  
  
Gerald sale y lo mira  
  
Gerald: Arnold estas bien  
  
Arnold: no Gerald ese niño me tiene atrapado en su juego, y si me atrevo a hacer algo Helga nunca volverá a hablarme.... que debo hacer Gerald me tiene acorralado.  
  
Gerald: bueno por el momento es mejor ir a tu casa y curar tu mano vaya golpe que le diste a la pared tendrás suerte si no te fracturaste algo.  
  
Ya en la habitación de Arnold.  
  
Arnold: lo sabia todo, nos escucho y todo lo tenia planeado estoy seguro que asta el beso también estaba en sus planes.  
  
Gerald: si tienes razón pero en serio te puso una amenaza muy... mmmmm... como decirlo.  
  
Arnold: en pocas palabras me tiene en sus manos, pero estoy seguro que debe de haber una forma de arreglar todo esto.  
  
Gerald: por ahora es mejor esperar a que se confíe tiene que sentirse seguro de que no aremos nada si no, te meterá en muchos problemas.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón Gerald, pero ahora tengo un pequeño problema a parte de lo que Rick me dijo  
  
Gerald: cual ??????????  
  
Arnold: como rayos convencer a Helga de que ese beso fue un accidente, en algo si tiene razón el y esque ella estará muy molesta cuando la vi quede impresionado porque me miraba bastante enojada y la ves con tristeza.  
  
Gerald: Arnold porque no vuelves a escribirle una carta anónima claro sin que Rick se de cuenta, creo que es el momento de que si sea su admirador secreto. Arnold: es cierto todavía tengo esa opción  
  
Gerald: claro a demás me impresionaste la otra ves, eres muy bueno escribiendo ese tipo de cosas y se supone que yo soy el casanova de toda la escuela P. S. 118.  
  
Arnold: ay Gerald nunca cambias  
  
Gerald: ya ves viejo soy original y único  
  
Arnold: sabes, te lo agradezco y mas que me andas apoyando en esto que para mi es todo un laberinto y sin salida.  
  
Gerald: no te preocupes Rick será el que pierda y tu amigo te quedaras con la chica.  
  
Arnold: espero que tengas razón.  
  
Gerald: claro que si, eso tenlo por seguro  
  
Ambos hacen su saludo secreto y luego se ríen como los dos buenos amigos que son. 


	12. La Depresión y Una Decisión

CAPITULO 12  
LA DEPRESIÓN Y UNA DECISIÓN  
  
Domingo en la mañana Phoebe y Helga estaban platicando sobre lo que paso en el parque de diversiones.  
  
Phoebe: cálmate Helga fue solo un accidente.  
  
Helga: un accidente Phoebe tu sabes que Arnold le a Gustado Laila, y no creo que ese beso aya sido un accidente capas y asta lo disfruto.  
  
Phoebe: bueno tienes razón en eso de que si le gusta pero no se si as notado que últimamente no actúa como siempre y mas cuando esta cerca de Laila no te parece.  
  
Helga: bueno si tienes razón en eso ya no lo he visto que la ande mirando pero eso no quiere decir que siga interesado en ella y mas por lo de ayer.  
  
Phoebe: me imagino como debes sentirte.  
  
Helga no contestas solo la mira pero en su mirada se nota mucho dolor y tristeza a el mismo tiempo.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Arnold el estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de escribir una carta pero asta ahora todas las cartas que había escrito las había echo bolas y las tiró en el cubo de basura que ya estaba lleno.  
  
Arnold: vaya no pensé que fuera tan difícil escribir este tipo de cartas, la otra ves fue fácil porque pensé que si ella escuchaba ese tipo de cosas se sentiría halagada pero ahora es diferente... da un pequeño suspiro.  
  
En eso tocan la puerta  
  
Arnold: adelanta  
  
Gerald: hola viejo como va todo  
  
Arnold: no muy bien Gerald, he estado intentando escribir algo pero no me siento bien con lo que escribo.  
  
Gerald: y eso porque viejo no hay nada que tu no puedas hacer  
  
Arnold: mmmmmm Gerald  
  
Gerald: que si es la verdad si no fuera por ti el vecindario ya no existiera a un que ay que admitir que Helga tuvo algo que ver en ello.  
  
Arnold: eso es Gerald me acabas de dar una gran idea dice empezando a escribir  
  
Gerald: que acaso me perdí de algo, Oh que fue lo que dije dice mirándolo algo confundido.  
  
Arnold: listo termine.  
  
Mientras tanto Helga y Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: que te parece si salimos y vamos a el parque, creo que es bueno que te distraigas un rato  
  
Helga: si creo que tienes razón  
  
Ambas bajan los escalones y salen de la casa  
  
Phoebe: vamos Helga alégrate ve que es un día muy bonito  
  
Helga: la verdad lo veo como cualquier otro día  
  
Voz: buenos días, puedo acompañarlas  
  
Phoebe: hola Rick como estas  
  
Rick: muy bien Phoebe, luego el mira a Helga  
  
Helga: que pasa algo tengo monos en la cara o que onda  
  
Rick: no es eso , pero noto que el día de hoy estas algo deprimida te pasa algo  
  
Helga: nada que te importe  
  
Rick: vamos Helga no te voy hacer nada a demás dice acercándose a ella y tomando su mano puedes confiar en mi soy tu amigo no.  
  
Phoebe: mmmmmm bueno Helga y yo tenemos que irnos dice acercándose a ellos y haciendo que Rick suelte a Helga  
  
Y ambas se alejan de el lugar sin decir una palabra mas  
  
Helga: vaya si que es molesto ese niño, y gracias por quitármelo de el camino.  
  
Phoebe: no es nada Helga, además me di cuenta de que te estabas empezando a molestar más.  
  
Helga: si tienes razón, si no nos hubieras separado yo lo hubiera empujado para que asi aprendiera a no meter se con migo y mucho menos a tocarme.  
  
Ellas llegan a el parque y se sientan en una de las bancas y miran como los demás juegan  
  
Phoebe: quieres hacer algo dice mirándola  
  
Helga: no la verdad no, es como si no tuviera ganas de hacer algo.  
  
Phoebe: bueno es normal que este triste, lo que viste te hizo pensar muchas cosas no es asi.  
  
Helga: si como que estoy empezando a pensar que es posible que entre el mantecado y yo no haya posibilidades de que terminemos juntos.  
  
Phoebe: o vamos Helga no pienses asi, el se tendrá que dar cuenta que tu eres una chica fascinante, todavía no entiendo porque no se dio cuenta aquel día en que lo ayudaste a buscar el documento y mas cuando...  
  
En eso Helga solo la calla poniendo dos dedos en sus labios  
  
Helga: es cierto, pero parece que mi destino con el no existiera, solo me queda empezar de nuevo, no se tal ves pueda conseguir olvidarlo, como me dijiste una ves hay muchos peses en el Agua.  
  
Phoebe: si eso si, pero te recuerdo que una ves lo intentas te y en verdad no me agrado nada verte asi, no parecías tu misma y lo peor de todo no te veías feliz asi como ahora que estas triste por lo que paso.  
  
Helga: si pero ya lo decidí Phoebe estoy dispuesta a cambiar a demás tu siempre as estado con migo y te agradezco que trates de animarme a un que yo a veces soy algo mala con tigo.  
  
Phoebe: vamos no te preocupes por eso por algo soy tu amiga  
  
Helga: bueno entonces me ayudaras a olvidar a el mantecado  
  
Phoebe: Que cosa, pero Helga, como asi, en verdad quieres olvidar tu obsesión.  
  
Helga: asi es Phoebe ya tome la decisión y por mas que me duela, tengo que aceptar que el no es para mí.  
  
Phoebe: no estoy segura de esto Helga que tal si cometes un grave error... ya lo pensaste bien?????????  
  
Helga: si, lo pensé mucho y la verdad llegue a la conclusión de que debo de mantener todo esto en orden y ya no perder el control como antes, bueno estoy muy enamorada de el pero, también no importa lo que haga el no se da cuenta que existo... como puedo continuar pensando que el va estar algún día a mi lado cuando en verdad ni siquiera me encuentro en su mundo... dice agachando la cabeza y con la grimas corriendo por sus mejillas.  
  
Phoebe solo se la queda mirando y luego se para y la abraza y la deja que se desahogue.  
  
Phoebe: de acuerdo Helga te ayudare solo porque ya no quiero verte sufrir más y mucho menos de esta manera.  
  
Helga: se que será difícil, a sido toda mi vida enamorada de el y ya he sufrido bastante... y la verdad ya no quiero Phoebe ya no quiero seguir de esta manera dice a un llorando y limpiando sus lagrimas en la playera de Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: lo entiendo Helga en verdad lo entiendo se que será mucho trabajo pero podemos hacerlo ya lo veras.  
  
Helga deja de llorar pero se nota el rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
Phoebe: bueno creo que es mejor que volvamos a mi casa aquí nos podrían ver y creo que necesitas descansar un poco  
  
Helga: de acuerdo  
  
Ambas se retiran en dirección a la casa de Phoebe  
  
Sin darse cuenta que habían sido escuchadas por Rick  
  
Rick: vaya esto es perfecto, Helga quiero olvidar a Arnold para siempre no puedo creer la buena suerte que tengo, además aprovechare esto para poder conquistarla y asi Arnold aprenderá que nadie puede meterse con migo.  
  
Solo se ve como Rick sonríe y pasan a Helga y a Phoebe alejándose sin siquiera escucharlo... 


	13. El Admirador Secreto

CAPITULO 13  
EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO  
  
El lunes en la Mañana Arnold se Encontraba Algo nervioso  
  
Gerald: Calma viejo, en verdad cuando estas enamorado si que pierdes el control  
  
Arnold: Gerald  
  
Gerald: que si es la verdad o acaso no  
  
Arnold no le contesta pero luego lo mira  
  
En ese momento entran en el autobús Helga y Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: bueno llegamos a tiempo, pensé que no alcanzaríamos el autobús  
  
Helga solo la mira  
  
Luego ella se sienta con phoebe  
  
Helga: ¿no te parece que Arnold esta actuando algo extraño el día de hoy?  
  
Phoebe: si, Helga tienes razón  
  
Luego todo estaba normal en el autobús pero a veces Arnold miraba a Helga pero ella no se daba cuenta ya que ella estaba mirando por la ventana y se le notaba algo triste.  
  
Arnold: (pensando ¿qué le pasara?, Solo espero que este bien) dice a un sosteniendo la carta que llevaba en sus manos en esos momentos.  
  
Gerald: vamos viejo calmado,  
  
Arnold lo mira y luego da un pequeño suspiro  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón pero es que ando algo nervioso y preocupado a la ves  
  
Gerald: Arnold viejo escúchame esto ya lo hiciste antes, solo tranquilízate y ya veras que todo saldrá bien  
  
Arnold: la otra ves era diferente Gerald en aquella ocasión escribí ese pensamiento para ayudar a Rick pero ahora es por lo que yo siento y la verdad eso me tiene muy nervioso  
  
Gerald: si lo entiendo pero piensa en esto, si no haces nada Rick se quedara con ella tu quieres eso.  
  
Arnold: por supuesto que no como lo voy a querer el se calla por momento y voltea a verla de nuevo y ella sigue todavía mirando por la ventana.  
  
Gerald también voltea a verla: mira are esto las entretener unos momentos y tu vas rápido y dejas la carta en su pupitre te parece  
  
Arnold: tienes razón asi, si me sentiré más tranquilo te lo agradezco mucho  
  
Gerald: no hay de que tu arias lo mismo por mi no dicen y ambos asen su saludo de siempre...  
  
Phoebe: Helga te encuentras bien  
  
Ella no reacciona por momentos y luego la mira  
  
Helga: si Phoebe no te preocupes  
  
Phoebe: bueno Helga esque la otra ves tu y yo hablamos sobre cambiar todo con relación a se calla por unos momentos a Mantecado dice en voz baja  
  
Helga: si lo sé, en eso andaba pensando hace rato  
  
Phoebe: y que pensabas  
  
Helga: nada importante  
  
Phoebe: Helga  
  
Helga: ya hablaremos de eso después a horita no tengo ánimos  
  
Phoebe: de acuerdo como tu digas.  
  
Todos estaban bajando de el autobús cuando de repente frente a Helga y Phoebe aparece Gerald.  
  
Gerald: hola chicas como estas  
  
Phoebe: Bien Gerald y tu  
  
Gerald: muy bien, por cierto Helga  
  
Helga: mmmmm si que quieres dilo rápido porque tenemos que ir a el salón  
  
Gerald: no te preocupes es solo que queria preguntarte si recordabas que hoy tenemos practica en el campo Gerald y queria deciente que en esta ocasión no voy a poder asistir  
  
Helga: asi y eso porque sabes muy bien que no me gusta que nadie falte a las practicas.  
  
Gerald: Hey calmada, esque tengo que ayudar a Arnold ya que su abuelo le dijo que hoy íbamos a sacar todas las cosas de el desván y él me pidió ayuda por eso yo vengo a decirte que los dos vamos a faltar en la practica.  
  
Helga: ok, bueno ya me lo dijiste ahora apártate de mi camino dice entrando a la escuela.  
  
Phoebe lo mira y le dice suavemente: nos vemos y la sigue  
  
Gerald: bien creo que le di bastante tiempo a Arnold para colocar su carta en el Pupitre en eso aparece Arnold.  
  
Arnold: listo Gerald  
  
Gerald: que bien, sabes por poco y me come vivo  
  
Arnold: Gerald  
  
Gerald: esta bien, no exactamente eso pero digamos que me salve de que no me golpeara.  
  
Arnold: bueno no te golpeo, es mas dime se porto como siempre o algo mas calmada de lo normal  
  
Gerald: pues por unos momento actuó de una manera tranquila luego actuó normal, porque la pregunta  
  
Arnold: bueno esque en el autobús la vi muy triste y me preguntaba que le estaría pasando.  
  
Gerald: bueno ya sabes como es ella  
  
Mientras tanto sonaron la campana y todos entraron a clases  
  
Helga abrió su pupitre y vio la carta se encontraba algo sorprendida pues hace unos días había recibido una y ya no le habían mandado otra ella actuó como si nada y las clases pasaron normal asta la hora de el almuerzo.  
  
Phoebe: asi que ya te mandaron otra carta  
  
Helga: si asi es pero no hables tan fuerte quieres  
  
Phoebe: ok, pero dime ya la leíste  
  
Helga: no todavía no, pero a horita mismo lo voy hacer, ahora checa que nadie nos este viendo ok  
  
Phoebe: ok como tu digas  
  
Helga abre el sobre y comienza a leer y se sonroja cada vez más.  
  
Phoebe: paso algo Helga que dice esa carta.  
  
Helga solo mira a phoebe  
  
Helga: mmmmm mejor te digo a la hora de la salida aquí hay mucha gente y no me convendría que vieran esto dice guardando la carta.  
  
Mientras tanto Arnold y Gerald  
  
Gerald: tranquilo viejo dé seguro ya vio la carta  
  
Arnold: si, eso lo se muy bien solo espero que no lo tome a mal ya sabes como es ella.  
  
Gerald: si pero no ha hecho nada que la delate que ande enojada mas bien yo la noto tranquila a si que me imagino que a de andar feliz.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón Gerald  
  
La hora de el almuerzo había terminado al igual que las clases  
  
Phoebe: bueno Helga que paso porque ahornadas tan nerviosa.  
  
Helga saca el sobre y se lo da a Phoebe  
  
Helga: bueno entérate por ti misma porque ando tan nerviosa  
  
Phoebe abre el sobre y comienza a leer  
  
Querida Helga  
  
Como estas antes que nada queria decirte que no he dejado de pensar en ti lamento no haberte escrito antes pero me sentía algo confundido últimamente queria decirte que no tienes idea de cuanto extraño verte y mas poder sentir tus labios con los míos se que es extraño pero estoy seguro que han de sentirse maravilloso poder sentir tus labios junto con los míos poder tenerte entre mis brazos y es mas poder decirte lo hermosa que eres. No quiero que pienses que soy Rick porque no lo soy, mas bien soy un chico que en verdad esta muy enamorado de ti, y estos días me he sentido extraño y mas cuando vi que Rick te beso en el Teatro, ahora me imagino que piensas que te ando vigilando no es asi solo siento que cuando no estas a mi lado tengo la necesidad de verte y te busco y cuando te encuentro me mantengo mi distancia pero siempre que te veo me lleno de alegría quiero decirte que eres única, tu forma de ser tu forma de vestirte y mas ese hermoso lazo de color rosa que siempre traes va muy bien con tigo sabes una ves te vi con el cabello suelto y quiero decirte que te ves mas bella de esa manera.  
  
Quiero que sepas que en verdad te amo con todo mi corazón y eres en lo único en que puedo pensar se que esto es raro y de seguro piensas que es una broma pero no es asi hace unos días atrás te escribí una carta y lamento en haberme tardado en escribir esta otra pero como te dije estaba confundido tu asi me tienes quiero verte poder decirte frente a frente lo que significas para mi y poder sentir tus labios juntos con los míos créeme que eso seria una gran dicha y felicidad para mi.  
  
Todavía recuerdo como tu cabello se mueve suavemente con el viento y veo la claridad y de tus ojos azules.  
  
Te amo Helga G Pataki es lo único que se que eres mi pilar de existencia y que eres la única razón por la cual veo que vale la pena pelear incluso con Rick.  
  
Espero que muy pronto nos veamos de nuevo y poder tocar tu hermoso cabello y sentir la suavidad de el a si como la de tus labios con los míos  
  
Te ama y te adora  
  
Tu admirador secreto.  
  
Phoebe: Helga te beso Rick  
  
Helga: si asi es  
  
Phoebe: vaya eso no me lo habías contado y por lo que veo este chico en verdad esta muy interesado en ti que piensas hacer.  
  
Helga: no lo se Phoebe, es solo que primero Rick y ahora esto a parte que mis sentimientos ya son de otro chico que estoy planeando olvidar no se que hacer dice y toma la carta y la guarda.  
  
Phoebe: mejor vamos a el parque Gerald es necesario que te olvides de esto por un rato no te parece  
  
Helga: si creo que tienes razón  
  
Ambas se alejan pero a la vez se ve como Helga emboza una sonrisa... 


	14. El Anuncio De El Baile Y La Invitación

CAPITULO 14  
EL ANUNCIO DE EL BAILE Y LA INVITACIÓN  
  
Phoebe: sabes Helga supe que habrá un Baile  
  
Helga: que otro, que no se aburren de hacer tantos  
  
Phoebe: bueno esque es divertido bailar con el chico que te gusta y mas pasar una noche maravillosa al lado de el en esos momentos se calla y la mira  
  
Helga: .....  
  
Phoebe: hay perdóname Helga no quise lastimarte por lo que dije  
  
Helga: hay, bueno ya se que no fue tu intención pero ya olvidemos eso y pasemos a lo de el Baile, ahora a que se de be que hagan otro.  
  
Phoebe: bueno como sabes los alumnos de sexto grado están por terminar a si que están organizando un baile para recaudar fondos para hacer un viaje.  
  
Helga: asi que es por eso bueno, no creo que vaya, normalmente siempre me aburro en esas fiestas.  
  
En eso Aparece Rick frente a ellas  
  
Rick: buenos días señoritas como están  
  
Phoebe: muy bien gracias  
  
En eso el mira a ver a Helga pero ella evita mirarlo solo esta con sus brazos cruzados y mirando solamente a Phoebe.  
  
Rick: te pasa algo  
  
Helga: no nada, a demás creo que nos estas quitando el tiempo, vamonos Phoebe  
  
Helga pasa a el lado de Rick y el la toma de la mano  
  
Helga: oye que te pasa porque me agarras, quien te crees que eres  
  
Rick: calma no te voy hacer nada solo quiero invitarte a el baile  
  
Helga y Phoebe al mismo tiempo: al Baile  
  
Rick: si asi es dice sin soltarla vendrías con migo te aseguro que la pasaremos de maravilla.  
  
En esos momentos Arnold y Gerald se dirigían a la casa de Arnold y notan a Rick con las chicas.  
  
Arnold: pero que rayos esta haciendo el aquí y con ella y mas tomándola de la mano.  
  
Gerald: calma viejo debe de haber una explicación, vamos acercarnos con cuidado para poder escuchar lo que dicen.  
  
Arnold: de acuerdo a la ves que apretaba sus manos muy fuertemente por verlo con ella y mas de esa manera.  
  
Rick: entonces que me dices  
  
Helga: lo siento pero no  
  
Rick: porque a caso ya tienes con quien ir...  
  
Gerald y Arnold se acercan y escuchan la conversación  
  
Gerald en voz baja: creo que le esta pidiendo ir a el Baile con el ella  
  
Arnold: Baile que Baile  
  
Gerald: que no savias los de sexto grado están organizando un baile pensé que lo sabias incluso pusieron un cartel en la pizarra principal para que todos los vieran  
  
Arnold: esque he estado tan distraído que no lo había notado  
  
Helga: si asi es ya tengo con quien ir  
  
Rick: con quien  
  
Helga: a ti que mas te da con quien vaya yo para tu información no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo de ir yo a el Baile  
  
Rick: la verdad creo que lo estas inventando todo no creo que alguien vaya a el baile con tigo  
  
Helga: que estas insinuando  
  
Rick: que soy el único interesado en ti y que soy el primero en proponerte ir a el Baile nadie mas lo ha hecho si no, si me dirías con quien iras. Arnold al escucharlo decir eso sale a ayudarla y Gerald va con el  
  
Arnold: Ella ira con migo  
  
En eso Helga, Phoebe y Rick se sorprenden de verlos ay  
  
Helga: Arnold....  
  
Rick: que con tigo no creo que ella quiera ir con tigo en eso Helga intervino  
  
Helga: pues para tu información Arnold ya me había invitado tal y como tu lo escuchaste hace unos momentos y ya le había dicho que si.  
  
Dice ella y se suelta de el agarre de el y luego mira a Arnold  
  
Arnold: Rick creo que no vale la pena que sigas insistiendo, ella ira a el baile con migo  
  
Phoebe se acerca a Helga y le susurra suavemente a el oído: creo que el siempre aparece cuando lo necesitas  
  
Helga solo la mira y luego se sonroja un poco.  
  
Rick: aprovecha este momento mientras lo tengas Arnold, el se va pero ala vez sonríe un poco y dice no tienes idea de lo que ahora tengo planeado para ti.  
  
Helga: bien cabeza de balón creo que te debo una por haberme ayudado con ese niño.  
  
Arnold: si, esta bien no hay problema, pero creo que ahora tenemos un pequeño problema  
  
Gerald, Phoebe y Helga: cual ??????  
  
Arnold: bueno pues el se pone nervioso y pasa su mano a tras de su cabeza y la mira.  
  
Arnold: pues tendremos que ir a el baile juntos, porque estoy seguro de que Rick ira y si no nos ve ay como pareja se dará cuenta de que todo era mentira.  
  
Helga esta sorprendida: en pocas palabras me estas invitando a ir a el baile con tigo.  
  
Arnold: si asi es dice mirándola y algo nervioso  
  
Helga: bueno esta bien es mejor ir con tigo con ese tonto  
  
Arnold: en serio  
  
Helga: si, que no me escuchaste  
  
Arnold: si...  
  
Gerald: oye Arnold tenemos que irnos tu abuelo nos espera para que lo ayudemos recuerdas  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón bueno luego hablamos para ver a que horas quedamos ok  
  
Helga: si esta bien  
  
Arnold y Gerald se retiran y Helga abraza a Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: Helga estas bien  
  
Helga: que si estoy bien, ay dios no tienes idea el salio como todo un caballero defendiendo a su dama, y después me invito a ir a el baile con el no puedo creerlo es como un sueño dice y la suelta mmmmmmm por cierto Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: si  
  
Helga: esto nunca paso de acuerdo  
  
Phoebe solo sonríe: de acuerdo  
  
Mientras tanto Arnold y Gerald  
  
Gerald: vaya viejo no pensé que saldrías a enfrentarte a el y mas después que te amenazo.  
  
Arnold: eso ya no me importa en eso momentos, lo importante esque voy a ir a el baile con ella, no puedo creerlo.  
  
Gerald: y porque no ella dijo algo muy cierto  
  
Arnold: que cosa  
  
Gerald: que tu eres mejor que Rick y viejo en eso la apoyo el 100%  
  
Arnold: se sonroja tu crees que bueno que pueda decirle lo que siento en el baile  
  
Gerald: pues mira Arnold creo que es el mejor lugar para que tu expreses lo que sientes, no creo que tengas otra mejor oportunidad que esta asi que aprovéchala.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón dice sonriendo a la ves que en su mente solo piensa en como decirle a Helga que el es el que le escribió esas cartas de amor. 


	15. Indecisa Y Pensativa

CAPITULO 15  
INDECISA Y PENSATIVA  
  
Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche y Helga estaba revisando la carta de su admirador.  
  
Helga: hay por mas que trato de pensar de quien me escribió esto, pero aun asi no se porqué me siento feliz.  
  
En eso suena el teléfono.  
  
Helga: si bueno  
  
Phoebe: buenas noches Helga como estas, me imagino que estas feliz porque vas a ir a el baile con el mantecado.  
  
Helga: bueno por una parte si pero últimamente me siento algo insegura  
  
Phoebe: y eso porque paso algo???????  
  
Helga: bueno Ar... perdón quiero decir el mantecado últimamente esta algo en verdad extraño, bueno se que es normal que el ayude a la gente pero en verdad me sorprendió que se metiera a defenderme y mas con Rick.  
  
Además esta mi admirador secreto y en verdad ando pensando que estoy algo interesada en el, pero creo que es solo pasajero porque me siento algo confundida por todas estas cosas que me andan pasando tu que opinas.  
  
Phoebe: bueno Helga creo que te ha tocado una etapa de madures, es raro ver estos casos a nuestra edad mayormente una chica enamorada de dos chicos se empieza a ver desde quinto grado o sexto, me imagino que as de estar toda confundida.  
  
Helga: si y no tienes idea de cuanto.  
  
Phoebe: bueno y que piensas hacer... tienes alguna idea????  
  
Helga: bueno por ahora, tratare de mostrarme amable y dulce con Ar... quiero decir mantecado y mostrarle un lado de mi que el nunca ha visto bueno su ha visto pero el no lo sabe.  
  
Phoebe: si tienes razón... mira Helga me imagino que ahora tienes mucho que pensar asi que te dejare sola si me necesitas llámame ok  
  
Helga: ok phoebe... y por cierto gracias Phoebe: no hay de que Helga.  
  
Helga y phoebe dejan de hablar y Helga solo toma la carta en sus manos y la lee de nuevo y luego la suelta.  
  
Helga: hay esto es difícil no se que pensar por un lado por fin podre salir con Arnold ese a sido uno de mis sueños, por otro hay un chico que esta interesado en mí y no le importa mi manera de ser.  
  
Pero no se porque me siento feliz a el leer su carta pero me siento completamente alegre en pensar en que por fin saldré con Arnold.  
  
Pero ahora es diferente y si, si yo llegara a conocer a este chico, que me escribió estas cartas, como reaccionaria ante el, ay esto es confuso como puede pasarme esto toda mi vida he estado enamorada de Arnold a sido mi mas profundo secreto he hecho todo por él, incluso salvar este vecindario solo porque para el significa mucho, y ahora por primera ves siento que en un momento estoy confundida he indecisa no se que pensar.  
  
Helga toma su libro y empieza a escribir un largo rato...  
  
Ala ves que pronuncia lo que escribe  
  
Hay mi amado ahora tengo dudas, dudas que solo una vez han pasado por mi mente, será en verdad que el destino quiere que estemos juntos tu y yo y si no es asi, dice en sus pensamientos mirando la carta que su admirador le escribió.  
  
Luego continua escribiendo  
  
Que puedo hacer ahora la duda me llega mas a fondo tanto que ahora ando pensando en una segunda opción y esa es empezar a fijarme en otro chico, no se como puedo pensar o escribir esto, pero es lo que siento...  
  
Últimamente me siento feliz a el leer una carta de alguien que se siente atraído por mí, al principio lo tome como una burla pero luego todo se hizo mas real, lo que esta persona escribe en sus cartas lo dice con el corazón y estoy empezando a sentirme interesada en el.  
  
Ay dios que debo hacer no se que pensar que hacer, no se como reaccionar si los tuviera a los dos en frente a quien escogería, al chico que he amado toda mi vida o al que apenas demuestra su amor ahora por alguien como yo.  
  
Ay que escogeré a mi amado o a mi admirador es una duda que amarga ahora a mi corazón no sabria a quien escoger o a quien mirar a los ojos con amor, esta duda me tiene intrigada finalmente tengo uno de mis sueños echo realidad pero ahora me siento atrapada en un laberinto y solo uno de ustedes es la sida de el pero quien, quien de ustedes dos podrá ser...  
  
Para mi mala suerte no tengo respuestas pero quisiera tenerlas, como quisiera que todo seme hiciera mas fácil como quisiera no pasar esto pero, ahora ando atrapada y no me queda de otra que pensar bien las cosas y tomar la decisión mas correcta para mi.  
  
luego ve que su reloj marca las 10:00 pm. Ella sierra su libreta rosa y luego se duerme tranquilamente.  
  
Helga abre sus ojos al escuchar su reloj marcar las 7:30 de la mañana.  
  
Ella lo toma y lo apaga y se levanta  
  
Helga: hay vaya noche, espero poder hablar con Phoebe y que pueda aconsejarme a un que también Arnold es muy bueno aconsejando pero como podría hacerle para que el no piense que yo ando en esos problemas.  
  
Hay bueno ya veré eso después mejor me empiezo a preparar para ir a clases  
  
Bob: Olga al visto mis llaves  
  
Helga: no, no las he visto y es Helga papá Helga  
  
Bob: como sea  
  
Helga: hay no hay remedio en esta casa bueno no importa ya tengo que irme.  
  
ella sale de la casa y llega a la parada de el autobús.  
  
Phoebe: hola Helga como estuvo todo  
  
Helga: bueno estuve pensando y la verdad todavía me siento algo confundida no se que hacer.  
  
Phoebe: bueno, cuéntame a horita mientras esperamos el autobús de la escuela.  
  
Helga: bueno veras Phoebe solo una ves tuve estos pensamientos que si que pasaría si no me casaba con Ar... perdón mantecado, que si el sabria algún día lo que en verdad siento y lo que es más importante, que aria yo en ese caso de que no quedara junto a el.  
  
Phoebe: vaya Helga y cuando pensaste eso...  
  
Helga: bueno recuerdas cuando Ronda estuvo haciendo pruebas para ver con quien terminaríamos casados todos y después los resultados eran erróneos.  
  
Phoebe: si lo recuerdo  
  
Helga: bueno cuando ella dijo eso de que las pruebas estaban mal empecé a pensar en esas cosas.  
  
Phoebe: ya entiendo, pero Helga, el ya sabe lo que sientes... tu se lo dijiste cuando lo ayudaste a salvar el vecindario.  
  
Helga: si lo se, pero luego el y yo llegamos a un acuerdo de que todo había sido cosa de el momento en pocas palabras me rechazo en esos momentos.  
  
Phoebe: bueno ay si no se que contestarte.  
  
Helga: si lo entiendo no te preocupes por eso... bueno el caso esque ahora tengo un admirador y nunca creí que me pasaría algo asi, pero me siento atraída por esta persona siento lo mismo cuando estoy cerca de el mantecado, es casi el mismo sentimiento y la verdad eso me tiene muy confundida.  
  
Phoebe: bueno Helga, me imagino que ahora todo es muy confuso para ti pero sabes algo yo estoy muy segura de que el mantecado siente algo porque siempre te anda ayudando, ayer por ejemplo se enfrento a Rick, y eso no lo hace cualquiera y la verdad creo que esa es una prueba muy lógica de que el se preocupa por ti Helga.  
  
Helga: hay Phoebe, el mantecado se preocupa por todos siempre anda ayudando a todos y siempre los ayuda es lógico que nos ayudara ayer porque eso es lo que el siempre hace, pero aun asi me sentí soñada ayer porque el vino a ayudarme me pareció un sueño.  
  
Phoebe: bueno en cierto punto...  
  
Helga: a que te refieres  
  
Phoebe: bueno últimamente he notado que se preocupa mucho por ti he visto como te mira estos días, y lo veo preocupado.  
  
Helga: que lo has visto mirándome... cuando????????  
  
Phoebe: bueno veamos el día en que recibiste la carta de tu admirador en el autobús estabas pensativa y algo triste y mirabas por la ventana y el volteaba a cada rato mirándote.  
  
Helga: en serio vaya... pues mmm no se porque crees que aya echo eso  
  
Phoebe: porque le importas Helga seguro se pregunto que te estaba pasando y por eso no te quitaba la vista de en sima y mas en el salón solo que tampoco te dabas cuenta porque solo te veías triste y pensativa.  
  
Helga: bueno hablaremos después ya viene el autobús asi que es mejor que por el momento no hablemos de nada de esto de acuerdo.  
  
Phoebe: ok Helga  
  
Helga: por cierto Phoebe esta conversación nunca paso ni existió  
  
Phoebe solo sonríe y luego le contesta: olvidando  
  
Helga solo piensa: ( será verdad que el Cabeza de Balón en verdad se preocupa por mí, ay bueno tengo todo el día para pensar en eso por ahora es mejor solo concentrarme en parecer natural para que nadie sospeche nada)  
  
Y ambas suben a el autobús... 


	16. El Problema y El Inicio De El Baile

CAPITULO 16  
EL PROBLEMA Y EL INICIO DE EL BAILE  
  
Helga y phoebe subieron a el autobús y ambas actuaban como si nada en ese momento ella se tropezó con Arnold.  
  
Arnold: perdón Helga lo siento, no vi cuando subiste a el autobús  
  
Helga: no te preocupes Arnold no hay problema  
  
Tanto Gerald como Arnold quedaron sorprendidos al igual que todo el resto de los alumnos de ver que Helga era amable con Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Helga te sientes bien...  
  
Helga: si estoy bien Cabeza de balón pero gracias por preocuparte  
  
Arnold sonríe  
  
Helga y Phoebe van a la parte de atrás  
  
Gerald: vaya viejo ahora si creo que a Helga le pasa algo, en esta ocasión es muy amable.  
  
Arnold: creo que fue porque la ayude ayer... bueno eso pienso yo  
  
Gerald: si, creo que tienes razón a todo esto piensas decirle lo que tu ya sabes...  
  
Arnold: aun no estoy muy seguro Gerald todavía no me decido de cómo decirle lo que siento por ella, por cierto todavía no hemos hablado de a que horas voy a ir por ella a su casa para llevarla a el baile.  
  
Gerald: bueno este un buen momento para que platiques con ella esta con phoebe y ambas están tranquilas ni siquiera están hablando como siempre acostumbran.  
  
Arnold: si creo que tienes razón pero prefiero hablar con ella cuando sea la hora de el recreo, asi nadie podrá molestarnos ya sabes como son los demás, tienden a burlarse de todo.  
  
Gerald: si tienes razón  
  
Arnold: bueno a todo esto ayer para mi fue un buen día creo que todo esto terminara bien y sin problemas  
  
Gerald: si eso espero viejo pero tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
Arnold: de que a caso paso algo ??????  
  
Gerald: bueno si no lo recuerdas Rick dijo que no te metieras en su camino porque si no el vería la forma de hacerte quedar mal frente a ella y yo viejo si fuera tu andaría con cuidado y más por lo de ayer.  
  
Arnold: bueno en eso tienes razón creo que debería cuidarme como tu dices ya veremos que hacemos por ahora será mejor que bajemos ya que el autobús ya que ya llegamos a la escuela.  
  
Helga estaba platicando con Phoebe cuando Arnold y Gerald se acercaron a ellas  
  
Arnold y Gerald: hola chicas como están  
  
Phoebe y Helga : estamos bien  
  
Helga: bueno será mejor que entremos porque si no vamos a llegar tarde a clases  
  
Arnold si tienes razón podemos acompañarlas claro si no les molesta  
  
Helga solo lo mira y sonríe: esta bien por que no  
  
Los cuatro se dirigían a el salón Gerald y Phoebe iban a delante de Arnold y Helga.  
  
Arnold: Helga  
  
Helga: mmmmm pasa algo  
  
Arnold: bueno no pero esque no hemos hablado sobre lo de el baile  
  
Helga: si tienes razón, te parece bien si lo hablamos después es que a horita tengo un pequeño problema y ella se tapa su boca por minutos  
  
Arnold se detiene y toma la mano de Helga y ella lo mira  
  
Arnold: dime que es lo que te pasa  
  
Helga: bueno me es que me este pasando a mi es solo que recibí una carta de una prima  
  
Arnold: aja y que hay con ella  
  
Helga: me pregunto si podía ayudarla en un problema que ella tiene, y que no puede resolver ella sola y la verdad he estado pensando en su problema y por más que trato de ver una salida mas me encierro Arnold: mira a horita no podemos hablar clara mente pero ala hora de el recreo que te parece si hablamos con más calma y asi te podría ayudar a resolver el problema que tu prima te pidió que la ayudaras.  
  
Helga: si me parece bien ( perfecto asi Arnold no sospechara que soy yo la que tiene ese problema )  
  
Ya ambos entran a el salón y clases pasaron normal asta la hora de el Recreo  
  
Arnold y Helga se apartaron de el grupo y fueron a hablar en el salón  
  
Arnold: bueno dime cual es el problema que tiene tu prima.  
  
Helga: bueno veras... ayer llegue a mi casa y mi madre me dio una carta, luego subí a mi cuarto y la empecé a leer y luego con forme iva leyendo me quede algo sorprendida ya que me pedía ayuda y la verdad me puse algo nerviosa.  
  
Arnold: que decía la carta  
  
Helga: bueno decía que estaba en problemas que la relación con su novio era perfecta pero ahora había un pequeño problema, ella conoció a un chico en una fiesta y bueno se enamoro de el pero a la ves sigue enamorado de su novio, el caso es que me pidió que la aconsejara porque ella anda confundida y no sabe que hacer ella dice que ama y adora a su novio pero a la ves se siente atraída y maravillada con el otro chico... y yo la verdad no he pasado por algo asi y no savia que...  
  
Arnold: que responderle  
  
Helga: si eso... y la verdad lo he estado pensando desde la mañana y a un asi me siento atrapada en pocas palabras sigo en el mismo punto de partida desde que leí la carta de ella, y no se como ayudarla.  
  
Arnold: ya veo, pues debes decirle a tu prima que ponga sus sentimientos en orden que analice y piense bien las cosas.  
  
Helga: no te entiendo Arnold  
  
Arnold: en pocas palabras Helga, lo que ella tiene que hacer es poner sus sentimientos en orden tiene que saber lo que en verdad siente, porque que pasaría si toma la decisión equivocada ya no podría volver con su novio porque tal ves el andaría con otra eso si ella decide a el otro chico en cambio si ha estado enamora de su novio, digamos por mucho tiempo ella se siente segura de que el la ama y de que el siempre andará con ella y la apoyara en todo lo que ella haga, el caso es que ella descubra lo que siente tanto por su novio como por el otro chico, ya que si no se decide eso sería jugar con los sentimientos de ambos y podría terminar sin ninguno.  
  
Helga: ya veo lo que tu quieres decir esque ella piense detenidamente y que vea como se siente estando tanto con uno como con el otro y que analice sus sentimientos y que luego ella decida según como se sienta.  
  
Arnold: si asi es, porque en serio si no llega a un acuerdo y ambos sedan cuenta de que ella anda asi podrían pensar que solo los esta utilizando como un juego y terminarían por dejarla.  
  
Helga: si tienes razón entonces le escribiré eso gracias por ayudarme con este problema cabeza de balón  
  
Arnold: de nada Helga para mi es un placer ayudarte, y ahora podemos hablar de el baile  
  
Helga: si me parece bien  
  
Arnold: bueno como a que horas te gustaría que pasara a recogerte.  
  
Helga: bueno me parece que estaría bien a las 6:00  
  
Arnold: si me parece perfecto por cierto con relación a lo de Rick  
  
Helga: que hay con el... pasa algo acaso  
  
Arnold: bueno Helga yo solo me cuidaría mucho de el no veo que tenga buenas intenciones, y mas por la forma en que hablo con tigo ayer, te estaba obligando a ir a el baile con el y eso no me pareció justo.  
  
Helga: bueno es que algunos chicos piensan que no es si, no se que pensaran esos chicos pero ese niño es uno de ellos, además no me agrada mucho, jamás iría a un baile con el.  
  
Arnold: ya veo, entonces quedamos que ala 6:00 pasare por ti.  
  
Helga: si asi es y no te atrevas a llegar tarde si no ya veras lo que te are  
  
Arnold solo sonríe: no te preocupes Helga seré puntual  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte  
  
Rick: bien ya esta todo listo Arnold a prendera a no involucrase con migo, se lo advertí ese mismo día de el baile frente a todos diré todo lo relacionado a nuestro pacto claro omitiendo algunas cosas y Helga se enojara tanto con el que no volverá a quererle dirigir la palabra nunca más.  
  
Y en verdad que lo voy a dejar en evidencia frente a todos el nunca abra deseado haberme conocido.  
  
La semana paso rápido y llego la noche de el viernes.  
  
Arnold estaba algo nervioso  
  
Phil: estas bien hombre pequeño  
  
Arnold: no abuelo estoy algo nervioso  
  
Phil: bueno, es normal vas a ir a un baile con una chica y no con cualquier chica si no con tu amiga de una sola ceja.  
  
Arnold: lo se y a demás tenia planeado decirle lo que siento esta noche, no creo que aya una mejor oportunidad como esta... mmmmm por cierto abuelo.  
  
Phil: si que pasa  
  
Arnold: tu tenias razón sobre todo lo relacionado con Helga.  
  
Phil: te lo dije Arnold, nadie sabe lo que uno tiene y da gracias a que tu te diste cuenta antes si no a horita estarías lamentándote.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón, por eso te agradezco que me hayas aconsejado y lamento no haberte echo caso desde el principio pero ya aprendí mi lección.  
  
Phil: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya no querrás llegar tarde por tu amiguita o no perdón por tu novia  
  
Arnold se ruboriza: abuelo  
  
Phil: que a caso no piensas pedírselo esta noche  
  
Arnold: si pero esque el se sonroja bastante  
  
Phil: bueno cálmate hombre pequeño si no tendremos que llamar a los bomberos  
  
Arnold y su abuelo suben a el coche para ir a la casa de Helga a recogerla mientras tanto Helga...  
  
Helga se miraba en el espejo llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa el vestido era hermoso y la hacia ver realmente linda, llevaba una cinta rosa en la cintura que caía, no tenia mangas pero llevaba guantes blancos y luego se soltó el cabello y la hacia ver como una princesa.  
  
Helga: bueno por lo menos espero verme bien para Arnold dice mirándose en el espejo, bueno tampoco quiero parecer Cecil, pero debo de admitir que me veo bien.  
  
En eso se escucha el timbre  
  
Miriam: Helga ya vinieron por ti  
  
Helga: ya voy Miriam  
  
Arnold estaba esperando en la puerta cuando la ve bajar sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ella bajaba las escalar y parecía como un ángel que acababa de bajar de el cielo no podría creer que era ella.  
  
Arnold: Helga  
  
Helga: pasa algo Arnold  
  
Arnold: no nada esque no puedo creer lo hermosa que te ves en verdad eres tu  
  
Helga se sonroja y luego reacciona: claro que soy yo cabeza de balón  
  
Arnold: si eres tu pero yo nunca te había visto asi y mas de esa manera  
  
Helga: bueno ya ves que puedo sorprenderte nos vamos ya  
  
Arnold: si lo que tu digas  
  
Arnold y Helga salen y Phil los mira y sonríe cuando suben a el coche el empieza a decir  
  
Phil: vaya, vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí toda una hermosa damita, Arnold tienes mucha suerte de ser acompañado de una damita tan hermosa  
  
Arnold ya bastante sonrojado: abuelo  
  
Helga solo sonríe y se sonroja un poco por el comentario  
  
Ellos llegan a la escuela.  
  
Phil: bueno pequeños diviértanse y Arnold no olvides llamarme para venir a recogerlos.  
  
Arnold: ok  
  
El abuelo de Arnold se va  
  
Arnold: sabes mi abuelo tiene razón en algo  
  
Helga: si en que cosa  
  
Arnold: que... bueno no quiero que lo tomes mal... pero lo que te voy a decir es la verdad...  
  
Helga: mmmmmmm no te entiendo Arnold  
  
Arnold: que tengo suerte y estoy muy seguro de que no hay otra chica tan bonita como tu en este baile.  
  
Helga se sonroja: pues muy amable de tu parte decirme eso tu también te ves muy bien.  
  
El toma la mano de Helga y ambos entran y todos se los quedaron viendo porque nadie podía reconocer a la chica que estaba con Arnold.  
  
Gerald: por dios esa es Helga  
  
Phoebe sonríe: si asi es sorprendido  
  
Gerald: bastante jamás pensé que podría verse asi  
  
Arnold y Helga se acerca a Gerald y a Phoebe  
  
Gerald: vaya Helga te ves tan bien  
  
Helga: gracias Gerald muy amable de tu parte luego mira a phoebe... vaya phoebe te ves muy linda en verdad que el color rojo te sienta muy bien.  
  
Phoebe: gracias Helga tu también te ves increíble sorprendiste a todos  
  
En eso se escucha una música romántica y Arnold toma la mano de Helga  
  
Arnold: me concederías esta pieza.  
  
Helga: por su puesto que si  
  
Ambos van a la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar a el compás de la música luego de un rato las manos de Arnold estaban en la cintura de Helga a la ves que ella tenia sus manos alrededor de el cuello de el.  
  
A la ves que la luces estaban un poco bajas y eran alumbrados por el brillo de la esfera... 


	17. Verdad o Mentira

CAPITULO 17  
VERDAD O MENTIRA  
  
Arnold y Helga seguían bailando, ninguna le prestaba a tensión a los que los demás decían solo para ellos estaba ese momento uno junto al otro y nada más.  
  
En eso la música para y pasan a Rick agarrando el micrófono  
  
Rick: vaya, parece que todo esta saliendo de maravilla verdad Arnold  
  
Arnold y Helga dejan de bailar y Arnold solo sé lo que da viendo  
  
Arnold: Rick que es lo que planeas hacer...  
  
Rick: yo nada, solo vine a decir la verdad eso es todo  
  
Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en sorpresa  
  
Gerald: o no  
  
Phoebe: que pasa Gerald de que esta hablando Rick  
  
Gerald: pues veras phoebe...  
  
Rick: bien Arnold porque no le dices a Helga la verdad  
  
Arnold: de que hablas... de que verdad estas hablando en eso el se da cuenta y se queda callado por minutos.  
  
Rick: de el trato que tu me propusiste el trato en que tu me dijiste que si yo te ayudaba a conquistar a Laila tu me ayudarías a conquistar a Helga y sabes algo Arnold, me sorprendes actúas muy bien y me hubiera gustado verte lastimar a Helga como lo tenias planeado frente a todos para que yo fuera y la ayudara y ella se fijara en mi, pero sabes ya no puedo ocultarlo mas la quiero mucho tanto como para dejarla en vergüenza frente a todos.  
  
Helga solo queda sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando y luego mira a Arnold  
  
Arnold: no le creas Helga todo lo que esta diciendo es mentira  
  
Rick: eso crees he entonces porque planeaste que tuviéramos una doble cita y es mas salio como tu querías, tu y Laila se besaron eso era l oque queria solo a Laila y usaste a Helga como carnada para que yo te ayudara.  
  
Helga se separa de Arnold y lo mira  
  
Helga: eres un mentiroso  
  
Arnold: Helga no le creas , es mentira... lo juro, bueno al principio admito que en verdad quería que Laila estuviera con migo pero después me di cuenta de algo...  
  
Helga: eres un mentiroso asi que planeabas dejarme en ridículo frente a todos para que asi el... dice señalando a Rick... apareciera y yo me fijara en el...  
  
Arnold: Helga , por favor déjame explicarte  
  
Helga: no ahora escúchame tu, pensé que eras diferente que no serias capaz de lastimar a las personas pensé que tu no serias como los demás que tienden a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas pero me equivoque eres un mentiroso y un hipócrita...  
  
Helga se estaba retirando con lagrimas en los ojos pero en eso Arnold la toma de la mano  
  
Arnold: por favor Helga déjame explicarte todo Rick solo esta mintiendo...  
  
En eso Helga solo lo mira mas enojada y por primera ves en su vida le da una cachetada a Arnold  
  
Helga: no quiero escucharte no quiero saber nada de ti... es mas te odio me escuchaste te odio dice y sale corriendo de el lugar...  
  
Arnold solo se toca su mejilla y siente como su corazón poco a poco se esta haciendo pedazos las palabras de Helga sonaban una y otra ves en su mente.  
  
Gerald: Arnold estas bien  
  
Arnold no reaccionaba solo estaba paralizado por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos.  
  
Arnold inmediata mente reacciona y mira hacia donde esta Rick pero el ya no se encontraba ay.  
  
Arnold: donde esta ese........  
  
Gerald: clama viejo de seguro fue a seguir a Helga  
  
Arnold al escuchar eso se abren sus ojos y se levanta  
  
Gerald: Arnold  
  
Arnold: no voy a dejar que el se salga con la suya, tengo que arreglar eso y menos voy a permitir que Helga piense que lo que el dijo es verdad.  
  
Helga había dejado de correr ya llevaba un buen tiempo corriendo y de sus ojos todavía brotaban lagrimas...  
  
Helga: no puedo creerlo, como pudo hacerme esto y más usarme para que Rick lo ayudara a conquistar a Laila... es un mentiroso y un hipócrita... pensé que era diferente, jamás me imagine que me usara asi y mas cuando le abrí mi corazón cuando salvamos el vecindario.  
  
Ella llega a un parque y se sienta en uno de los columpios.  
  
Helga: porque Arnold, porque razón me haces esto, porque decidiste jugar con mis sentimientos que nunca pensaste en como me sentía yo... por primera vez pienso que no pensaste bien las cosas que solo te importaba que consiguieras lo que tu querías, porque no pensaste en lo que yo sentía por ti.  
  
Ella saca su corazón de oro y solo lo mira y luego se enoja y lo tira a el suelo y el cristal se hace mil pedazos.  
  
Helga: esta decidido ya no me interesare en ti, ya no me importa lo que hagas o lo que no hagas para mi ya no existe ella se para y se marcha de el lugar dejando el corazón echo pedazos en el suelo.  
  
Cuando Helga salía de el parque se encuentra con Rick.  
  
Helga: vaya pero eres el niño aguafiestas  
  
Rick: calma Helga no queria lastimarte en serio  
  
Helga: las timarme, las timarme sabes algo tu no sabes lo que siento, no sabes nada si en verdad me quisieras no me habrías dicho eso no te hubieras atrevido a hacerme sentir como una basura y un objeto que tanto Arnold como tu se atrevieron a usar.  
  
Rick: Helga por favor escúchame un momento  
  
Helga: sabes no me interesa escuchar tanto a ti como Arnold no me importa ninguno de los dos es más te agradezco por haberme abierto los ojos eso es todo lo que te agradezco a hora apártate de mi camino.  
  
Rick: la mira escúchame por lo menos un momento  
  
Helga solo lo mira y luego reacciona.  
  
Helga: ya estoy harta, que no te das cuenta, no me importas no me interesas, para tu información el único que me interesaba era Arnold tu nunca me importaste para mi no existe en mi mundo y ahora me lo as echo mil pedazo cuando dijiste todo eso. Que no lo entiendes que no te das cuenta para mi el era todo, y ahora ya no tengo nada en ella iva a seguir su camino y recordó algo, perdón me equivoco si tengo a alguien, alguien que no le importa quien soy, alguien que se fija en mi nada más en mi y creo que esa persona nunca se atrevería hacerme daño de ay en fuera para mi tu y Arnold ya no existen en mi mundo.  
  
Rick solo estaba callado el también estaba muy impresionado por lo que acabada de escuchar.  
  
Rick: en verdad no te intereso para nada  
  
Helga: tu mismo lo as dicho, para que me voy a fijar en un niño que se cree mucho, en un chico que solo le importa lo que el quiere, en chico que no ve lo que una chica como yo quiere o necesita y a un que dijiste que no me quieres lastimar me lastimaste, me lastimaste cuando dijiste todo eso en es baile me partiste tanto mi corazón y mi alma y créeme que por eso te odio tanto como odio a Arnold.  
  
Después de decir eso ella se va de ay dejando a Rick en el mismo lugar  
  
Arnold y Gerald estuvieron preguntado si habían visto a una joven y varias personas afirmaron a verla visto en el parque.  
  
Arnold: diablos porque tenia que pasar esto todo estaba, saliendo tan bien.  
  
Gerald: no se si lo recuerdes viejo pero te lo dije, te dije que Rick sabria meterte en problemas y mira nada más en que problema te metió a hora.  
  
Arnold: lo se pero tengo que decirle la verdad tengo que decirle que fue un error que después me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella y que nunca la cambiaria por nada ni nadie.  
  
Gerald: el problema será que ella te escuche  
  
Arnold: lo se, eso lo se muy bien  
  
En eso Arnold y Gerald llegan a el parque y la empiezan a buscar cuando Arnold llega a los columpios el escucho que algo se rompía y bajo la vista cual fue sorpresa a el ver el relicario que su abuelo le había mostrado el lo toma y se sorprende que esta abierto y lee la que dice.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y luego lo sierra y sus pira suavemente  
  
Arnold: Helga donde estas  
  
Gerald: Arnold la encontraste  
  
Arnold: no pero ella estuvo aquí  
  
Gerald: como lo sabes  
  
Arnold le da a Gerald el relicario y el lo mira  
  
Arnold: lo tiro Gerald, eso significa que ya no le importo que me odia como ella dijo que no quiere saber nada de mi dice sentándose en uno de los columpios y la casualidad que en el mismo donde ella se había sentado hace unos momentos atrás.  
  
Gerald: Sabes tal ves no todo esta perdido  
  
Arnold: si lo esta Gerald ese relicario estaba aquí y ahora esta echo pedazos eso quiere decir que ya no quiere saber nada de mí.  
  
Gerald: ese no es el Arnold que yo conozco, el que yo conozco nunca se da por vencido sigue a delante y habla cosas muy positivas que paso con ese Arnold.  
  
Arnold solo lo escucha y sonríe  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón Gerald no es tarde se que será algo difícil pero estoy seguro que podre hablar con ella y arreglarlo todo a demás tengo que pedirle perdón por lo de este tonto trato, pero a la ves decirle que gracias a esto pude descubrir lo que en verdad ciento por ella.  
  
Gerald: asi se habla a hora será mejor que continuemos buscándola no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí.  
  
Arnold y Gerald salen de el parque y se encuentras con Rick  
  
Arnold: tu  
  
Arnold lo toma de el cuello de su camisa  
  
Arnold: como fuiste capaz tu sabes muy bien que tu fuiste el que propuso todo, y que fue tu idea hacer lo de el trato, pero también admito que fue mi cumpa por haberlo aceptado, pero sabes algo jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos como te atreviste a decirle esas mentiras.  
  
Rick se suelta de el y ambos se miran  
  
Rick: quieres calmarte a demás de que te sirve ya todo esto ella misma me acaba de decir hace unos momento que esta interesada en otro chico que dice que no le importa quien sea ella.  
  
Arnold: que as dicho.  
  
Rick: lo que escuchaste  
  
Arnold: otro chico, pero quien  
  
Rick: no lo se, no me lo dijo, pero créeme que me dolieron mucho sus palabras.  
  
Arnold: pues como no como crees que me siento yo al saber que ella me odio que no quiere saber nada de mí y todo por que sete ocurrió decirle mentiras.  
  
Rick: no soy solo mentiras porque te recuerdo que si aceptaste el trato es mas si la usamos como un objeto solo para nuestro propio beneficio de ambos.  
  
Arnold: y no lo niego pero de que te servia decir que yo lo inicie todo a fin de cuentas ella te dijo que no quiere nada con tigo, te lo mereces por decir esas mentiras.  
  
Gerald: podrían calmarse hay una chica en estos momento que tiene el corazón destrozado y no deberíamos perder el tiempo aquí peleando si no buscándola  
  
Arnold: tienes razón  
  
El solo voltea a ver a Rick y ya no dice nada y continua su camino junto con Gerald.  
  
Arnold: espero que la encontremos  
  
Gerald: no te preocupes lo aremos a demás tienes que decirle la verdad porque si no lo haces... no lo tomes a mal pero la puedes perder  
  
Arnold: lo se Gerald por eso tengo que encontrarla hablar con ella decirle la verdad y decirle lo que siento, no quiero que el sueño que tuve se haga realidad no quiero verla con otro no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido, quiero que confíe en mi de nuevo es más quiero que me vuelva a lanzar bolas que me de diga cabeza de balón y que me diga fíjate por donde vas, extrañaría todo eso de ella.  
  
Gerald: en verdad que eres un chico intrépido Arnold muy intrépido.  
  
En eso se empiezan a caer gotas de lluvia cada ves mas rápido y más fuerte.  
  
Gerald: Arnold no crees que esta en su casa  
  
Arnold: no Gerald y más en el estado que anda, no creo que quiera que sus padres la vean a si, y eso me preocupa y mas por esta lluvia puedes irte si quieres pero yo la seguiré buscando.  
  
Gerald: no viejo soy tu amigo y te voy ayudar a encontrarla  
  
Arnold: gracias Gerald  
  
Se ve a ambos corriendo a la ves que gritan el nombre Helga y se ve como Arnold se nota muy preocupado.  
  
Arnold: (pensando Helga donde estarás no descansare asta encontrarte a un que me enferme) 


	18. Un Lugar Para Resguardar Mi Alma

CAPITULO 18  
UN LUGAR PARA RESGUARDAR MI ALMA  
  
La lluvia continuaba cada ves mas fuerte se podía ver a Helga completamente empapada las lagrimas de sus ojos ya no se notaban por la lluvia y daba gracias por ello pero aun en su cara se notaba la tristeza.  
  
Helga: no puedo ir a casa en ese lugar Arnold y si es posible los demás podrían ir a verme a demás no quiero ver a nadie a ahora y menos a Arnold, a donde podría ir.  
  
En eso ella recuerda un lugar donde ella podría sentirse segura y refugiada de esta lluvia.  
  
Helga: es cierto la casa de el árbol, me sentiría segura y cómoda en ese lugar y nadie me buscaría ay.  
  
Ella empieza a correr y llega ala casa de el árbol cuando ella llega se la queda viendo por unos momentos a la ves que ella esta observándola un trueno suena iluminando el lugar  
  
Helga: tenia que llover esta noche no se porque pero es como si reflejara esta tormenta todo lo que siento en estos momentos.  
  
Ella empieza a subir y finalmente llega a la casa y ay se seca su cabello y mira el lugar.  
  
Helga: y pensar que mi padre queria destruir este lugar para ser su emporio de localizadores que bueno que no lo destruyo, si no, no tendría un lugar a donde resguardarme en estos momentos.  
  
Ella se mira y ve como su vestido estaba todo empapado.  
  
Helga: será mejor que me lo quite no quisiera pescar un resfriado o una pulmonía ella se quita el vestido.  
  
Y luego busca algo en el armario y encuentra unas camisa de los chicos.  
  
Helga: Que bueno que los chicos tienden a dejar algo de ropa aquí ella se sienta en la cama y empieza a recordar todo lo que paso esa noche cada palabra y cada momento en que supo que ella había sido nada mas un juego para Arnold.  
  
Helga: porque Arnold dice parándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana mirando como la lluvia seguía.  
  
Helga: no se porque, pero en verdad siento que esta tormenta refleja lo que siento, dolor , tristeza y a la ves enojo cuando ella dice eso suena otro trueno...  
  
Porque Arnold tuvo que jugar con mis sentimientos, que acaso pensó que no tenia corazón, todavía recuerdo lo que le dije en la torre de industrias futuro y a un asi el todavía siguió con ese tonto trato.  
  
A pesar de todo dice mostrando de nuevo lagrimas, como se atrevió a lastimarme, le abrí mi corazón y mi alma, en verdad jamás pensé que el, el que yo creía que no era capaz de lastimar a nadie que siempre estaba ay para ayudar a todos y que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la otra mejilla, el me lastimara de esta forma, no lo entiendo.  
  
Entonces de que sirvió haberme enamorado de el desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, de que sirvió a ver pensado que el siempre seria amable con migo, a pesar de que yo era mala con el de que le ponía apodos, a pesar de todo el nunca se había atrevido a lastimarme y menos de esta manera.  
  
Pero ahora lo veo todo diferente, jamás debí, haberle echo a mi corazón en ese momento solo por que el fue amable en ese momento en cubrirme con sus paraguas y aparte que me dijo que le gustaba mi lazo porque se veia muy bien con mi vestido , como rayos pude pensar que el, el se fijaría en mi.  
  
Dice golpeando fuerte mente un lado de la pared.  
  
Helga: por que Arnold, porque razón me has lastimado de esta forma, porque razón no entendiste todo lo que te dije ese día en que salvamos el vecindario, dime porque razón me haces esto.  
  
Ella cae de rodillas y se cubre su cara...  
  
En otra parte lejos de ay  
  
Gerald: Arnold esto esta empeorando si seguimos en la calle con esta lluvia podríamos asta pescar una pulmonía.  
  
Arnold: no me importa tenemos que encontrarla, además Gerald dice deteniéndose y mirándolo, tienes algo de razón podríamos enfermarnos a si que será mejor que regreses a tu casa.  
  
Gerald: que estas loco y dejarte a ti en esta tormenta y solo ni lo sueñes viejo. A demás creo que será mejor que vayamos a verla a su casa con esta lluvia no se notaria que esta triste o llorando.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón pero...  
  
Gerald: pero que, a caso pasa algo malo  
  
Arnold: que tal si vamos a su casa y no esta que crees que me diría su madre o su padre al verme ay preguntando por ella no crees que se disgustarían mucho con migo.  
  
Gerald: buen punto viejo mira vamos a su casa y yo pregunto si dicen que no esto y que se fue a el baile a sí podríamos seguir buscándola.  
  
Arnold: si tienes razón  
  
Entonces Arnold y Gerald se dirigen a la casa de Helga con la esperanza de que ella se encontrara en ese lugar.  
  
Helga continuaba hincada en el suelo en eso suena un celular y ella se seca sus lagrima y va a donde esta su vestido y saca su celular.  
  
Helga: bueno  
  
Phoebe: Helga donde estas, que paso, dime te encuentras bien  
  
Helga: no están ellos con tigo verdad  
  
Phoebe: no ellos salieron después de que tu saliste.  
  
Helga: ya veo  
  
Phoebe: estas bien donde estas  
  
Helga: me encuentro en la casa de el árbol, no queria que Bob y Miriam me vieran de esta forma.  
  
Phoebe: lo siento Helga jamás pensé que esto podría pasarte  
  
Helga: no te preocupes ya me di cuenta que no estoy destinada a ser feliz.  
  
Phoebe: o vamos Helga claro que serás feliz esto que esta pasando de seguro es un mal entendido, estoy segura que tanto Arnold como Gerald te andan buscando y lo peor de todo en esta lluvia.  
  
Helga: para que de que sirve que me busquen para que me siga lastimando mas de lo que ya estoy, para que siga destruyéndome esta ves ya no mi corazón si no mi alma , mi ser, no Phoebe ya no.  
  
Phoebe: pero Helga  
  
Helga: nada Phoebe, es mejor que lo olviden el y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, y yo ya no quiero nada que ver con el.  
  
En eso ella apaga su celular  
  
Helga: perdóname Phoebe, es solo que a horita quiero estar sola.  
  
Phoebe trata de volver a llamarla pero no lo consigue  
  
Phoebe: rayos Helga en verdad esta muy lastimada, tengo que encontrar a Arnold y a Gerald y decirles donde ella se encuentra.  
  
Phoebe sale corriendo para buscarlos pero se detiene y mira a Stinky con un paraguas se acerca a el  
  
Phoebe: oye Stinky me prestas tu paraguas prometo devolvértelo  
  
Stinky: si claro Phoebe  
  
phoebe: muchas gracias te lo devolveré  
  
ella sale corriendo de el lugar  
  
Phoebe: de seguro Gerald y Arnold siguieron los paso de Helga pero ella iva mas adelantada que ellos a si que por lógica ande andar perdidos y probablemente fueron a la casa de Helga es pero llegar antes de que ellos lleguen si no después no podre encontrarlos, solo espero llegara tiempo.  
  
Gerald: cuanto falta para llegar a la casa de Helga  
  
Arnold: una cuadra más  
  
Gerald: rayos viejo en verdad esto si que ha sido todo un embrollo, que piensas decirle a Helga cuando la encontremos, porque estoy seguro que no querrá escucharte.  
  
Arnold: no lo se Gerald a un ando pensando en eso, solo se que esta ves si que soy un tonto, porque razón no le dijes antes, fue un verdadero estúpido al dejarme dominar asi por Rick debí haberle dicho todo cuando tuve la oportunidad.  
  
Gerald: bueno ya no importa ahora lo importante viejo es encontrarla y te aseguro que cuando lo hagamos vas a tener que reunirte de mucho valor porque estoy seguro que es capaz y si te golpea esta ves no será solo una cachetada la que te de capaz y asta te come vivo.  
  
Arnold: Gerald ¬¬ Gerald: bueno solo tratada de animarte un poco  
  
Arnold: pues no te esta funcionando amigo  
  
Phoebe continuaba corriendo  
  
Phoebe: ya falta poco es pero en verdad que ellos sigan a y  
  
Ella llego mas rápido a la casa de Helga tomando varios atajos  
  
Phoebe: será mejor que pregunte a ver si alguno de ellos ha venido a preguntar ella estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando de pronto...  
  
Gerald: Phoebe  
  
Ella voltea y los mira  
  
Phoebe: Gerald, Arnold que gusto de verlos que bueno que logre llegar a tiempo.  
  
Arnold: a que te refieres con eso  
  
Phoebe: bueno se donde se encuentra Helga  
  
Arnold inmediata mente toma de los hombros a Phoebe  
  
Arnold: dime donde esta por favor, necesito hablar con ella  
  
Phoebe: esta en la casa de el árbol  
  
Gerald: rayos porque no senos ocurrió buscar ay  
  
Arnold: será mejor que vaya para aya  
  
Phoebe: Arnold espera  
  
Arnold: que pasa algo  
  
Phoebe: esque hable con Helga por su teléfono celular  
  
Gerald: espera un momento Helga tiene un teléfono celular, vaya esa si no me la sabia  
  
Arnold y Phoebe: Gerald  
  
Gerald: que  
  
Phoebe: el caso es, bueno hable con ella y me dijo que no quiere saber nada de ti Arnold  
  
Arnold: si ya me imaginaba eso, pero es necesario que le aclare las cosas que le diga lo que siento por ella que doy gracias por haber echo este trato porque gracias a eso me di cuenta de cuanto ella es importante para mí, por eso la ando buscando por eso tengo que decírselo y a un que no quiera hablar con migo ella tiene que escucharme.  
  
Phoebe esta bastante impresionada por lo que acaba de oír.  
  
Phoebe: pues te deseo mucha suerte Arnold, trate de nuevo de comunicarme con ella pero apago su celular, ve y habla con ella.  
  
Arnold: vamos Gerald no perdamos mas tiempo  
  
Gerald: de acuerdo  
  
Phoebe: les deseo suerte  
  
Ambos: gracias  
  
Se ve como ambos corren rápidamente hacia la casa de el árbol  
  
Gerald: que bueno que nos encontramos con Phoebe  
  
Arnold: si ella es una gran ayuda para nosotros, solo espero que todo esto termine bien, la verdad extraño mucho verla y es más tengo que decirle que yo soy el que le escribió esas cartas anónimas.  
  
Gerald: no te preocupes viejo todo saldrá bien ya lo veras  
  
Arnold: eso espero Gerald eso espero... 


	19. Siempre Me Entendiste y Siempre Con Migo...

CAPITULO 19  
SIEMPRE ME ENTENDISTE Y SIEMPRE CON MIGO ESTARAS  
  
Arnold y Gerald llegan a la casa de el árbol y el mira asi arriba  
  
Gerald: bueno viejo es el momento, quieres que suba para ayudarte a convencerla.  
  
Arnold: no Gerald, en esta ocasión quiero que solo estemos yo y ella nada más.  
  
Gerald: de acuerdo como tu digas amigos pero estaré aquí por si me necesitas  
  
Arnold solo asiente y empieza a subir a la ves que en su mente pieza en todo lo que le va a decir.  
  
(pensamientos de Arnold)  
  
como no pude darme cuanta antes de que ella sentía algo por mí, ahora que lo pienso, que tonto he sido, ella siempre estuvo ay para ayudarme cuando paso lo de Laila cuando ella me dijo que no le gustaba que solo le simpatizaba ella fue amable con migo e incluso trato de animarme.  
  
Incluso trato de decirme que summer solo me estaba utilizando para los que ella saliera en la televisión en ese programa, cuantas veces trato de decírmelo y no le hice caso asta que me probo que todo era verdad, no lo podía creer ella me estaba protegiendo y a fin de cuentas por no hacerle caso salí un poco lastimado pero aun asi pase bien ese día con ella.  
  
A parte de eso Helga a sido la única chica que me ha besado todavía recuerdo el primer beso que nos dimos pero ese fue por la obra escolar, y la verdad debo de admitir que me gusto mucho, rayos como no me di cuenta en ese momento ese beso fue muy largo demasiado pero aun asi no me di cuenta de que era por amor que lo hacia solo para estar cerca de mí y yo ciego que he estado.  
  
El segundo beso fue cuando summer, cuando ganamos el concurso de los castillos de arena e estuvimos en el programa, a un que el director dijo corten ella seguía besándome, en verdad no puedo creer que no me haya fijado en todos esos detalles.  
  
Ahora que también lo pienso siempre he tenido la suerte de que siempre ella y yo hemos estados juntos mayormente en todas las aventuras que hemos tenido como cuando fuimos de día de campo con el abuelo admito que fue mas divertido pasarme todo ese tiempo con ella y con mis amigos y también estuvo aquella ves que estuvimos en la cueva de el jadeante Ed y nuestro experimento que nos habían dejado en la escuela de pasar 24 horas sin pelear, en esa ocasión fue un caos total pero a fin de cuentas todo termino bien y me sorprendí mucho al verla con el cabello suelto en verdad se veia muy linda, pero no le dije porque pensé que reaccionaria como siempre.  
  
Y también cuando estábamos en el día de los inocentes cuando ella me mintió de que estaba siega, ahora que lo analizo todo de seguro lo hizo para que yo pasara mas tiempo con ella a parte de hacerme la broma frente a todos pero también ese día me la pase muy bien baile con ella y aparte nadamos un buen rato a fin de cuentas fue divertido.  
  
A parte lo arriesgo todo para ayudarme para salvar a el vecindario no le importo nada ni siquiera que su padre la regañara por eso a un asi todo salio bien nuestro vecindario se salvo gracias a ella, si a ella por que nos dio la información porque nos dijo donde se encontraba el documento y porque me dio la idea de grabarlo en cinta ya cuando yo ya daba por perdido todo.  
  
Si a demás no estoy seguro de cuantas veces ella me a ayudado de seguro ha hecho muchas cosas por mi y yo ni enterado si fue capaz de arriesgarlo todo mi para ayudarme con el vecindario que mas habrá echo ella por mí no tengo idea de eso pero estoy seguro de que siempre estuvo con migo, ahora que lo pienso me dijo esa noche en la torre de industria futuro que ella escriba libros y libros de poemas en mi honor.  
  
Eso quiere decir que el libro rosa que tengo en mi habitación de seguro es de ella entonces todas esas palabras esos versos, me pregunto que mas abra escrito.  
  
Helga en verdad siempre la respuesta estuvo frente a mis narices siempre pensé que tenia mala suerte en no encontrar a alguien que me entendiera o que supiera apreciarme pero siempre estuvo ay y yo ni siquiera la había visto.  
  
Y ahora que paso esto me vengo a dar cuenta que si me interesa que ella es muy importante para mi y lo es y ella tiene que saberlo  
  
Los pensamientos de Arnold terminan a la ves que el llega asta la casa.  
  
El suspira y solo sierra sus ojo por momentos  
  
Arnold: bueno aquí voy  
  
El entra en la casa y la encuentra dormida en la cama el sonrío a el verla pero a la ves se dio cuenta de la tristeza que se notaba en su cara.  
  
Se acerco y acaricio su cabello suavemente enredándolo en sus dedos y solo se la quedaba mirando.  
  
Helga abres sus ojos y lo mira  
  
Helga: que haces aquí  
  
Arnold: tengo que hablar con tigo y se que vas a decir que no quieres escucharme  
  
Helga: si asi es  
  
Arnold: lo entiendo mira Helga se que estuvo mal en parte yo no le dije a Rick que hiciéramos ese convenio el fue el que se acerco a mi y me dijo que hiciéramos.  
  
Helga: a un que asi fuera lo aceptaste  
  
Arnold: porque estaba confundido  
  
Helga: confundido en que, solo tenias de decidir en cual era mejor si yo o Laila obviamente elegiste a Laila.  
  
Arnold: lo que pasa esque en por primera vez me sentía extraño confundido y más después de todo lo que me dijiste después de haber salvado a vecindario.  
  
Helga: a si es cierto, lo recuerdo ese mismo día después de que todo termino quedamos como si nada, sabes como se sintió eso como un desprecio en ese momento me diste a tender que no te interesaba como yo estoy, no perdón estaba interesada en ti  
  
Arnold: no es asi, es que no lo entiendes para mi todo esto era muy confuso, fue todo tan rápido que no pensé bien las cosas.  
  
Helga: mira eso ya no importa para tu información ya no me interesas estoy interesada en alguien más que no le importa quien sea yo o como me vea.  
  
Arnold: de que hablas  
  
Helga: pues no se quien sea el es solo que el me a escrito cartas anónimas y la verdad me interese mucho esa persona tanto que quisiera saber quien es el, aun recuerdo lo que decía la primera carta y la segunda al principio lo tome como broma pero luego me di cuenta que era algo real.  
  
Arnold solo sonríe.  
  
Arnold: si lo recuerdo  
  
Helga: como que lo recuerdas  
  
Arnold: querida Helga, Sé que no me conoces, y sé muy bien que en tu mundo no existo, pero quiero que sepas que, en verdad pienso que eres muy linda, me gusta como el viento mueve tus coletas rubias, me gusta también el moño rosa que traes en tu cabello lo hace ver tan especial en ti.  
  
También me gusta tu carácter tan dominante y tan liberal, quiero que sepas que daría cualquier cosa por poder salir contigo por poder sostener tu mano con la mía y a la ves mirar tus hermosos ojos azules que con el sol se iluminan.  
  
Mi estimada señorita no tienes idea de que te miro en secreto y no sabes cuando te e estado admirando lo que daría por poder estará tu lado pero se que no estoy en tu mente y en tu corazón en este momento pero estoy seguro que lo estaré algún día solo espera y tu y yo nos encontraremos muy pronto .  
  
Por siempre tuyo... Tu admirador secreto.  
  
Helga solo abre sus ojos en sorpresa y lo mira el sigue sonriendo y luego continua hablando  
  
Arnold: Querida Helga, Como estas antes que nada queria decirte que no he dejado de pensar en ti lamento no haberte escrito antes pero me sentía algo confundido últimamente queria decirte que no tienes idea de cuanto extraño verte y mas poder sentir tus labios con los míos se que es extraño pero estoy seguro que han de sentirse maravilloso poder sentir tus labios junto con los míos poder tenerte entre mis brazos y es mas poder decirte lo hermosa que eres. No quiero que pienses que soy Rick porque no lo soy, mas bien soy un chico que en verdad esta muy enamorado de ti, y estos días me he sentido extraño y mas cuando vi que Rick te beso en el Teatro, ahora me imagino que piensas que te ando vigilando no es asi solo siento que cuando no estas a mi lado tengo la necesidad de verte y te busco y cuando te encuentro me mantengo mi distancia pero siempre que te veo me lleno de alegría quiero decirte que eres única, tu forma de ser tu forma de vestirte y mas ese hermoso lazo de color rosa que siempre traes va muy bien con tigo sabes una ves te vi con el cabello suelto y quiero decirte que te ves mas bella de esa manera.  
  
Quiero que sepas que en verdad te amo con todo mi corazón y eres en lo único en que puedo pensar se que esto es raro y de seguro piensas que es una broma pero no es asi hace unos días atrás te escribí una carta y lamento en haberme tardado en escribir esta otra pero como te dije estaba confundido tu asi me tienes quiero verte poder decirte frente a frente lo que significas para mi y poder sentir tus labios juntos con los míos créeme que eso seria una gran dicha y felicidad para mi.  
  
Todavía recuerdo como tu cabello se mueve suavemente con el viento y veo la claridad y de tus ojos azules.  
  
Te amo Helga G Pataki es lo único que se que eres mi pilar de existencia y que eres la única razón por la cual veo que vale la pena pelear incluso con Rick.  
  
Espero que muy pronto nos veamos de nuevo y poder tocar tu hermoso cabello y sentir la suavidad de el a si como la de tus labios con los míos  
  
Te ama y te adora  
  
Tu admirador secreto.  
  
Helga solo da unos pasos atrás y luego sale a fuera de la casa y se posa en el barandal.  
  
Arnold: que piensas ahora el dice siguiendo siguiendo sus pasos  
  
Helga: que quieres que te diga  
  
Arnold: porque siempre eres asi sabes para mi eres todo un enigma que no puedo entender a veces resuelvo algunas cosas y luego salen mas piezas de ese enigma que no puedo resolver.  
  
Helga: pues no deberías intentarlo  
  
Arnold: Helga quiero que sepas que me alegro en parte de haber aceptado el trato porque sin el no abría dado cuenta de lo que en verdad significas para mi.  
  
Helga no dice nada solo sigue mirando  
  
Arnold se acerca y sin darse cuenta se tropieza y se cae de el barandal en ese momento Helga reacciona y lo toma de la mano pero el se resbalaba con mucha facilidad pues la lluvia continuaba y el a parte estaba todo empapado.  
  
Helga: Arnold no puedo sostenerte  
  
Arnold: sueltame si no lo haces vamos a caer los dos  
  
Gerald: Arnold Helga a guantes a horita voy  
  
Helga: que estas loco como voy a dejarte caer, ni que estuviera loca  
  
Arnold solo sonríe: pero Helga estoy todo empapado por la lluvia y me estoy resbalando  
  
Helga lo sostiene con sus dos manos  
  
Helga: a un asi no te voy a dejar caer, entiéndele no te voy a soltar no importa lo que pase me entendiste.  
  
Gerald: subía rápidamente y llego asta donde estaba Helga y la ayuda a subir a Arnold.  
  
Ya luego los tres estaban respirando agitadamente por el susto que acababan de pasar.  
  
Gerald: Oye viejo en verdad que eres un chico loco tu viste suerte de que Helga reaccionara rápido y te agarra.  
  
En eso Gerald se calla observándolos a los dos estando en medio de ellos.  
  
Gerald: bueno creo que será mejor si vea si ya se despejo la lluvia dice dejándolos.  
  
Helga reacciona y se acerca a el y lo toma de el cuello de su traje  
  
Helga: escúchame bien Cabeza de Balón si vuelves a darme un susto como el de hace rato te juro que voy a ser yo misma y con mis manos la que te mande a el hospital entendiste  
  
Arnold solo se la queda viendo y sonríe  
  
Arnold: lo que tu digas Helga  
  
Helga lo abraza y el esta ves acaricia el cabello de ella a la ves que solo la mira como la grimas corren por su mejilla y el la separa a ella de su cuerpo y seca sus lagrimas con sus manos.  
  
Arnold: esto quiere decir que me perdonas  
  
Helga solo se lo queda viendo  
  
Helga: hay Arnold creo que después de todo esto como no voy a perdonarte, pero te advierto que si vuelves hacer algo como esto te juro que ni Gerald vendrá a ayudarte este vez.  
  
Arnold toma la mano de Helga y la besa suavemente a la ves que después con sus manos acaricia la mejilla de ella y luego acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa suavemente, ella le corresponde el beso a la ves que pone sus manos alrededor de su cuello...  
  
Arnold luego separa sus labios de los de Helga y la mira a los ojos.  
  
Arnold: Te amo Helga G. Pataki  
  
Helga: yo también Te amo Arnold te he amado toda mi vida.  
  
Arnold vuelve acariciar el cabello de Helga y luego le dice  
  
Arnold: pues déjame recompensarte por el tiempo que yo he perdido dice y la vuelve a besar suavemente esta ves el beso fue mas largo pero con este beso iniciaba una nueva vida para ambos...  
  
Fin  
  
Bueno finalmente logre terminar este historia y estoy contenta con ella  
bueno debo de agradecer a quien me inspiro para escribir este fanfic a  
cheesefair y en verdad amigo tu fanfic me inspiro mucho para hacer este  
te lo agradezco y también agradezco a todos los que lo han leído gracias  
en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.  
  
Atentamente Blue_azul_acero 


End file.
